


Penitencia

by azanatoslagesis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: +18, Humor, M/M, Sex, lobo - Freeform, pre-Sterek - Freeform, sterek, transformación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azanatoslagesis/pseuds/azanatoslagesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunos hombres lobo son capaces de transformarse en lobos completos cuando pierden completamente su humanidad. O al menos, eso cuentan las leyendas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piloto

  
_Derek ha sufrido tanto durante sus 23 años de vida que ha ido perdiendo poco a poco cualquier tipo de aprecio por la vida mundana y humana. El ver cómo uno de sus antiguos betas desaparece por la muerte de su novia y el ver morir ante sus ojos a uno de los lobos gemelos, ha hecho que pierda el poco sentimiento humano que le quedaba después de todos los males que ha pasado en su vida.._.

 

________________________________

 

 

Derek se despierta jadeando en plena oscuridad. No despierta por un mal sueño, tampoco uno bueno... despierta por el dolor que ha aparecido repentinamente por todo su cuerpo. Nota que sus huesos chirrían e incluso se quiebran. Intenta levantarse pero cae al suelo jadeando tras escuchar un "crack" que tras comprobar con la mirada, vio que era de uno de sus fémures. Aulló del dolor y miró a su alrededor aturdido y también aterrado. Pero no había nada. Ni nadie. ¿Entonces quién le estaba atacando?

Comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo para llegar a la mesita y coger el teléfono. Su piel comenzó a arder y un intenso dolor en la cabeza hizo que volviera a gritar atormentado. Notó cómo su mandíbula se resquebrajaba y cambiaba de forma y cuando alzó la mano para coger su móvil vio con horror cómo su piel desaparecía para cubrirse de pelo y los huesos de su mano disminuían de tamaño con terribles dolores.

Volvió a gritar, y su voz terminó siendo un aullido lastimero y aterrorizado. Después, todo se volvió negro y oscuridad.

***

Unos ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe. Pero esos ojos eran distintos, eran completamente animales. Miraron alrededor asustados, encontrándose con la luz del amanecer colándose por el gran ventanal del loft en el que vivía. Un suspiro de alivio se dejó escuchar entre esas paredes de cemento descubierto, pero cuando miraron hacia abajo, se encontraron con unas patas completamente cubiertas de pelaje negro, en forma de patas animales.

El animal corrió hacia el espejo del salón y gimoteó como un perro herido y asustado al ver su reflejo. Un lobo completo le devolvía la mirada. Estaba completamente transformado, y no lograba entender nada. Pensó con todas sus fuerzas en su cuerpo humano, intentando así recuperarlo, pero nada cambió cuando volvió a mirar su reflejo. Volvió de nuevo hacia su cama, para coger el teléfono que durante la noche no había logrado llegar a coger, pero cuando ya lo tenía delante, se quedó parado sin saber siquiera como desbloquearlo con sus zarpas completamente animales.

Gimoteó antes de decidirse a salir de su casa a buscar a su alfa. Metió el hocico entre la puerta y la pared y no sin esfuerzo, logro abrir la puerta corredera lo suficiente como para salir. Corrió escaleras abajo, corrió por las calles que aún despertaban de Beacon Hills. Era demasiado pronto en la mañana y ni siquiera había tráfico de la gente que iba a trabajar, por lo que no tuvo siquiera que esconderse. Corrió hasta la urbanización en la que vivía Scott y miró la ventana de la habitación de su alfa. ¿Cómo demonios llegaría hasta allí?

Fue entonces cuando, tras sopesar la idea de trepar por el árbol más cercano, escuchó las ruedas del coche de Melissa McCall aparcar a la entrada. Corrió hacia allí y la mujer, al ver tal animal, gritó de puro pavor.

Derek abrió la boca para explicarse, pero en cambio solo pudo emitir gruñidos, a lo que la mujer contestó golpeándole repetidas veces con el bolso para volver a meterse en el coche. La puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe con un Scott en alerta y solo el pantalón de pijama en el marco.

-¡Scott! ¡¡Quítame este perro!! ¡Aléjalo!

Scott rió divertido al ver a su madre tan asustada dentro del coche. Se acercó completamente tranquilo al "perro" y le habló con voz tranquila.

-Vamos, perrito, vete... o le dará un infarto. -dijo aún entre risas.

De nuevo, Derek intentó hablar, emitiendo un gruñido quedo. Scott abrió los ojos sorprendido y olfateó en dirección al animal.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡¡ÉCHALO!! -gritó su madre desde el coche.

-Mamá, sal... es... ¿Derek? -dijo tendiéndole una mano al lobo, que se acercó y le tocó con el hocico, emitiendo un suave gemido.

-¿Derek? -dijo la madre bajando la ventanilla. -¿Derek Hale?

***

Todos estaban ya reunidos en la clínica veterinaria cuando Scott y Derek en forma de lobo entraron en la consulta. Todos, sin ninguna excepción, miraron atónitos al animal que iba a cuatro patas, con el pelaje negro y sus ojos verdes. Peter dio un paso adelante y se agachó delante de su "sobrino" para verle bien de cerca.

-Es Derek pero... ¿cómo?

-Penitencia. -dijo simplemente Deaton, apareciendo tras ellos. -Yo solo era un crío cuando vi el mismo caso.

-¿Como que "penitencia"? ¡Es mi sobrino! ¡Y eso son estúpidas leyendas!

-¿Alguien va a explicar por qué Derek de repente tiene forma de lobo? Aunque realmente, parece un pastor belga. Mi tío solía tener uno. Era muy juguetón y adoraba el atún. Pero se volvió loco y tuvieron que sacrificarlo. -dijo Stiles yéndose por completo del tema. Derek gruñó molesto. -Ah, claro... que ese no es el caso. Pero realmente pareces un perro, no un lobo. Aunque nunca he visto un lobo en la realidad. Solo en documentales y... -todos le dirigieron una mirada. -...y ya me callo.

-¿Deaton? -preguntó exasperado Scott.

-Cuando un hombre lobo pierde toda humanidad, cuando repudia él mismo los sentimientos que lo hacen humano, sufre el "cambio". Como ya sabéis, los alfas se pueden llegar a transformar en lobos, pero si os fijáis, Derek no ha tomado una forma lobuna sobrenatural, sino lobo animal. Ésa es la Penitencia: el castigo por haber despreciado su humanidad, convirtiéndole en lobo.

-¿Y cuándo regresará a su forma habitual? O sea, la de humano cachas y de pocas palabras. Aunque supongo que ahora será peor conversador aún. -dijo Stiles.

-No como tú. -dijo entre dientes Peter.

-Es un don. -se mofó Stiles. Le encantaba sacar de quicio al lobo mayor.

-En fin... -interrumpió la discusión Scott. -¿Cuándo volverá a ser humano?

-Nunca se ha dado el caso de volver a la forma humana. -dijo el veterinario, haciendo que todos miraran al lobo, que soltó un quejido lastimero. -Al menos, no que esté documentado. Lo siento, Derek.

Lydia se acercó unos pasos para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Derek enseñó sus afilados dientes y le gruñó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Lydia no se alteró. Levantó la mirada a Deaton, que tenía gesto serio, pero con un tono de tristeza al verse incapaz de poder ayudar más.

-Parece asustado. -dijo Stiles por fin serio y ubicado.

-¿Y qué hacemos? -dijo por fin Scott.

-De momento, deberíamos investigar. Tal vez Chris Argent sepa algo más, o tal vez aparezca algo en el bestiario... algo. -dijo Stiles. -Porque sino ¿qué? ¿Le ponemos una correa y fingimos que es nuestro perro?

Todos le dirigieron una mirada de "este no es el momento para coñas" y él se encogió de hombros.

-¡No me miréis así! Es evidente que no le podemos llevar a su casa y decirle: "venga, chaval, apáñatelas mientras encontramos, en el caso en el que haya, una solución a tu problema. ¡Hazte una paella para comer!".

-¿Y el bosque? -preguntó Ethan. -Es un lobo, se las podrá apañar durante unos días.

-Hay batidas de cazadores en busca de animales peligrosos. Y no, no los matan, pero los mandan a reservas naturales o a los zoos. -dijo Stiles, recordando que su padre le había dado esa información unas semanas atrás. -Y si no queremos tener que ir al zoo para verlo, no creo que sea una opción.

-Yo a mi casa no lo puedo llevar. A mi madre casi le da algo hoy al verlo. -dijo Scott, admitiendo que la idea de hacer pasar a Derek por perro no era tan descabellada.

-Yo ya tengo un perro. -dijo Lydia. -¿Por qué no se lo queda Peter?

-Yo no tengo problema.

-No. -espetó Deaton de repente. -No puede ser ningún hombre lobo. Tal vez la solución esté en intentar despertar de nuevo su humanidad y... opino que debería ser un humano. -dijo mirando a Stiles.

-Vaya, chucho... sea como sea siempre acabo teniendo que hospedarte en mi casa: cuando huyes de la ley, cuando huyes de la perrera y del zoo... ¿Qué pienso quieres? -se burló Stiles. Cuando Derek le gruñó, levantó la mirada hacia Deaton. -No sé si mi padre estará de acuerdo. No me deja ni tener un pez... Llevo pidiéndole un perro desde los cinco años, y nada... nunca se ablanda.

-Yo hablaré con él y se lo explicaré.

-¡Pues ya tengo perrito! Te llamare "Canuto". Ya sabes, como Sirius Black. -dijo sonriendo y recibiendo otro gruñido.

-Creo que quiere que le llames Derek. -dijo Peter con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ya bueno, pero quedaría raro ponerle nombre de humano a un perro. ¡Y se parece a Canuto! Tienes que llamarte Canuto. -dijo señalándole con el dedo y recibiendo otro gruñido. -¿Los lobos ladran? No, ¿verdad?

-Aúllan. -dijo Scott intentando aguantarse la risa al ver la emoción de Stiles por "tener un perro".

-Y gruñen. -dijo Stiles al recibir otro gruñido por parte del lobo. -Pórtate bien o te traigo al veterinario a que te castren. -se rió Stiles, haciendo que hasta Peter riera por lo bajo.

-Mañana tendré listo el permiso de Derek como "perro". Y tal vez sea conveniente que... -fue hacia un armario cercano y se acercó con un collar y una correa. -uses esto.

Derek dio un salto hacia atrás y gruñó enseñando los dientes. Deaton se acercó sin preocuparse y Derek reculó hasta quedarse acorralado en una esquina. Momento en el que el veterinario aprovechó para ponerle el collar.

-Si te vieran sin collar podrían llevarte a la perrera.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Stiles entró por la puerta de su casa llevando a Derek con la correa, al pasar la puerta, el animal comenzó a golpearse contra las paredes intentando zafarse de la correa y el collar.

-¡¡Ya va, ya va!! No te cargues los muebles, por dios. -dijo desenganchando la correa. -El collar te lo quedas puesto. ¡No me mires así! Vale que mi padre me deje un perro en casa si Deaton intercede, pero jamás dejará que Derek Hale en forma de lobo viva con nosotros. Y por eso tienes que fingir ser un puto perro y no dar más por saco. ¿Entiendes? Espero que ese gruñido sea un sí.

Stiles se incorporó y dejó la correa colgada del pomo de la puerta. Se estiró y subió a su cuarto a terminar de hacer un trabajo, dejando que Derek campara a sus anchas por la casa, investigando los recovecos hasta que se cansó y subió al cuarto de Stiles, que se giró a mirarlo cuando entró y se quedó en medio del cuarto, sentado sobre sus patas traseras sin apartar sus ojos verdes de él.

-¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua? ¿Comer? ¿Dormir? -preguntó recibiendo una mirada completamente inexpresiva. -¿Jugar? Vale... no tengo ni idea de lo que quieres, pero deja de mirarme así. Da yuyu.

El lobo expulsó aire por la nariz, parecería una risita. Se levantó, caminó hacia él y comenzó a morder los bajos de su pantalón.

-¡Eh! -el lobo paró y lo miró de nuevo. -¿Quieres que te siga?

Como toda contestación, el lobo se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto, por lo que Stiles lo siguió hasta la cocina y vio cómo el animal se sentaba delante de la nevera.

-Tienes hambre. -dijo rascándose la cabeza. -Bien... pues... ¿Te hago una ensalada? Por esa mueca intuyo que no. ¡Oh! ¡Creo que hay salchi...! Mierda, mi padre se las ha acabado. Hay macarrones de ayer. -le dijo enseñándole un tupper, a lo que el lobo hizo una mueca. -¿Qué? Tienen carne picada.

El lobo le enseñó los dientes en gesto de disgusto y Stiles lanzó el tupper de nuevo en la nevera. Suspiró y se puso la chaqueta.

-Ven, Canuto.

Derek hizo su aparición gruñendo por haberle llamado de esa manera tan absurda y erizó el pelaje del lomo al ver de nuevo la dichosa correa.

-¡Deja de gruñir! -dijo Stiles acercándose y enganchándole la correa a su collar. -Vamos a por comida para su Alteza lobuna de gusto exquisito. -dijo haciendo una reverencia burlona. -Y a comprarte un collar. Ese es horrible. Me gusta negro con tachuelas metálicas... pero como eres negro, casi no se vería. Tal vez de piel de serpiente. Verde. ¡Y te llamaría Kánima! -dijo riendo y saliendo de la casa.

Caminaron hacia la tienda y Stiles dejó a Derek/Canuto/Kánima a la entrada mientras él fue a por algo que le pudiera gustar a un lobo. Cuando salió, supo que había acertado con la comida, pues el lobo se puso a dos patas para meter el hocico en la bolsa.

-¡Eh! ¡Espérate a llegar a casa!

-¿Stiles? -escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Cuando este se giró se encontró con Parrish, el compañero de trabajo de su padre.

-¡Hey!

-Ya me ha contado tu padre que tendríais un perro durante un tiempo. ¡Pero vaya! Es precioso... ¡mira qué pelaje! -dijo agachándose con una sonrisa radiante y admirando el pelaje negro y brillante del lobo, que miró a Stiles. -Si hasta parece un lobo. -dijo sonriendo a Stiles e incorporándose de nuevo.

-Sí... es lo que más me gustó. Por eso lo adopté.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Canuto o Kánima. Aún no lo he decidido. Pero a él no le gustan esos nombres.

-Kánima no suena mal. -admitió él. -Bueno, pues nos veremos, Stiles. -dijo despidiéndose y tocando por primera vez al lobo que, sin habérselo esperado, se quedó quieto sin llegar a reaccionar con uno de sus gruñidos.

-Vamos a casa, Kánima. -dijo Stiles tirando suavemente de la correa, lo que hizo que el lobo lo mirara molesto. -No gruñas. O te doy ensalada de cenar. -dijo señalando la bolsa. -Y esto me lo como yo.

Cuando llegó a casa, su padre ya había salido de trabajar y estaba en la cocina poniendo un bowl de agua en el suelo. Stiles dejó la correa en el pomo y se fue en su busca, seguido del lobo, que se relamía con el olor del contenido de la bolsa.

-¿Stiles? ¡Pero si es enorme! -dijo mirando al perro.

-No es tan grande. -dijo Stiles encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me había imaginado un cachorrillo, no un perro ya adulto.

-Sería más adorable un cachorro, sí, pero... piénsalo: así no se hará pis por la casa. Y ya está educado, mira. -dijo posando la bolsa sobre la encimera. Se giró hacia Derek y se agachó un poco. -Dame la pata.

El lobo lo miró molesto y no le dio la pata. En cambió miró a la encimera, se puso en dos patas y tras coger la bolsa con los dientes, salió corriendo escaleras arriba, perseguido por Stiles y escuchando las risas del adulto.

Cuando Stiles llegó hacia donde él se encontraba, el paquete ya estaba completamente abierto sobre la cama del adolescente y zampaba sin miramientos la carne picada que le había comprado.

-¡Pero hombre! ¡Que me estás poniendo perdida la cama! ¡¡Serás guarro!! ¡¡Fuera de mi cama!!

El lobo lo miró con una mirada malvada. Si no fuera imposible, juraría que el lobo le sonreía maliciosamente. Stiles se tiró del pelo desesperado justo cuando entraba el padre por la puerta y se quedaba apoyado en el marco mirando la escena mientras comía de una bolsa de patatas fritas. El lobo, al verlo, engulló lo que quedaba de carne y de un salto se puso a sus pies, mirando las patatas. El sheriff sonrió y se agachó.

-Dame la pata. -el lobo lo miró, pero hizo lo que el hombre le pidió, recibiendo una patata a cambio.

-¡Será capullo! -se quejó Stiles. Se acercó a su padre y le cogió una patata. -Dame la pata.

El lobo lo miró y le arrebató la patata de la mano, haciendo que el hombre soltara una carcajada al ver la cara que se le quedó a su hijo, que murmuraba maldiciones contra el animal.

-Tienes que imponerte. Y limpia este estropicio. -dijo señalando con la mirada la cama. El padre se dio la vuelta y bajó a la cocina. El lobo miró a Stiles y tras un leve ruidito indescriptible, se dio la vuelta y bajó tras el padre.

-Mañana te llevo a que te castren, chucho. -murmuró antes de ponerse a cambiar las mantas de su cama.

Cuando por fin Stiles terminó de limpiar el estropicio que en un segundo había creado el lobo, bajó al salón, donde se encontró a su padre sentado en el sofá comiendo patatas y dándole de vez en cuando alguna al lobo, que estaba en el suelo, a sus pies.

-No deberías comer más. -dijo quitándole la bolsa de patatas a su padre.

-¿Qué más da? Hoy ceno ensalada.

-No. Nada de patatas. ¿Sabes cuantas grasas saturadas tiene una bolsa de estas? Y eso es malo para el corazón. Produce aterosclerosis. Y eso malo. Muuuuuy malo. -dijo llevándolas a la cocina y volviendo con una manzana para su padre.

-Si sigues así, Hell te va a odiar. -dijo dándole un mordisco a la manzana.

-¿Hell? -preguntó confuso su hijo.

-¿Cómo pensabas llamarle?

-Kánima.

-Pfff... ni de coña tendré un perro con un nombre tan absurdo y que encima, suena a nombre de hembra. Se llama Hell.

-Suena a Hale. -dijo Stiles.

-Empiezo a pensar que estás enamorado de ese Derek Hale.

-¡¡Papá!! -gritó su hijo desde el sillón de al lado, mirando con horror al lobo.

-¿Qué? No me negarás que no dejas de hablar de él. Que si Derek es un borde... que si mira qué coche lleva... que si "siempre con su chupa de cuero"... -se burló su padre

-Basta, papá. -le cortó Stiles completamente sonrojado.

-Vale, vale, me callo... Además, bien visto, Hell se parece un poco a Derek. ¿No crees? Pelo negro, ojos verdes...

-Y cuatro patas y una cola. -añadió nervioso Stiles.

-Podemos llamarle Derek.

-Hell está bien. -bufó el joven dejando caer su mano sobre su cara, avergonzado. Su padre rió y tras darle el último mordisco a la manzana, le ofreció el corazón de la fruta a "Hell", que lo olió y se alejó en señal de disgusto.

-No parece que le guste la fruta. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros y levantarse para llevar las sobras de la manzana a la basura.

El lobo entonces miró a Stiles, que se obligaba a no mirarlo, clavando la mirada en la televisión. Su padre volvió al sofá y juntos se pusieron a ver una película. El móvil vibró y vio un mensaje de Scott.

_-¿Cómo va con el perro?_

-Ha destrozado mi cama, me ignora y me gruñe pero parece que respeta a mi padre. Le ha llamado Hell. Es mi puto _infierno_.

_-No será para tanto. Mañana tráelo a la consulta, hay que ponerle el chip._

-Fijo que le encanta la idea.

Azotó el móvil a la mesa, haciendo un pequeño estruendo que hizo que el lobo se incorporara y lo mirara molesto.

-No me mires así. Mañana te ponen el chip. -dijo maliciosamente.

-¿Aún no lo tiene?

-No. -dijo Stiles sin poder dejar de mirar al lobo.

-Pues es importante que lo tenga. Por si se perdiera. Y habría que castrarlo antes de que entre en celo y...

-No creo que sea buena idea, papá. -dijo Stiles viendo cómo el lobo se ponía rígido. -Ya sabes... es de buena raza. ¿Y si decidimos que queremos camada? -improvisó el joven.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Los días siguientes pasaron sin demasiadas novedades. Deaton le había puesto el chip a Derek, no sin dificultad, pues se revolvía como una bestia del inframundo, y había logrado convencer al señor Stilinski de no castrar al perro. Y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de la manada para encontrar un método para devolver a Derek su forma humana, no encontraban nada.

Ya era la quincuagésima página de internet que Stiles leía sin encontrar la solución y tras un gruñido del adolescente y un tirón de pelo, cerró el portátil de golpe. El lobo levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba acurrucado en la cama durmiendo, y el ruidoso humano lo había despertado.

-Ni se te ocurra mirarme así. Me estoy quedando sin retinas para buscar un método para devolverte a la normalidad ¡¡y no hay nada!! ¡Y no me gruñas, joder! Esto es tu culpa, tu puta culpa. Y aquí estoy yo, como siempre intentando averiguar qué cojones te pasa y cómo arreglarlo. ¡¡AAAARG!! -dijo azotándose sobre el trozo de cama que el lobo había dejado libre. El lobo hizo un ruido indescriptible y se volvió a acurrucar como hasta entonces. Stiles se giró para mirarlo y le acarició entre las orejas, haciendo que el lobo lo mirara, pero ni gruñó ni enseñó los dientes. -Estás asustado. -el lobo parpadeó, pero no emitió ningún ruido. -Supongo que yo también lo estaría... aunque tampoco te puedes quejar de tu vida como perro: comes a todas horas, y no tienes que ir a trabajar o al instituto... Claro que bueno, eso tampoco lo hacías como humano. ¡Además llegas a chuparte las pelotas! Es el sueño de todo degenerado. -rió el humano. -En serio Derek, no tengo ni idea de cómo ayudarte. Ni siquiera Deaton sabe qué hacer... y él es el emisario, se supone.

Stiles se levantó de golpe y se estiró, haciendo sonar varias articulaciones. Se giró para mirar al lobo con los brazos en jarras y sonrió maquiavélicamente. Lo cogió del collar y lo arrastró hasta el baño, cerrando con pestillo.

-Apestas. -dijo señalando la ducha. El lobo gruñó, dejando claro que no dejaría que le bañara y le enseñó los dientes amenazadoramente cuando le empezó a acorralar. -Sabes que lo vas a hacer, por las buenas o por las malas. ¿Quieres que llame a Scott? ¡Pues entra! -el lobo volvió a gruñir. -Te juro que como no entres, hoy cenas pienso de gato.

El lobo dejó de gruñir, pero no se movió. Y tampoco opuso demasiada resistencia cuando Stiles lo cogió de las patas delanteras y lo metió en la ducha. Después de media hora, por fin Hell/Derek estaba limpio... y Stiles empapado. La puerta delantera sonó y Stiles abrió la puerta del baño para que el lobo saliera.

-¡Papá! ¡Hoy Hell cena pienso!

-¿Por qué va a... -pero el padre no terminó la pregunta al ver cómo aparecía su hijo. Stiles iba calado de camiseta a pantalones y tenía algún que otro arañazo en los brazos y en el cuello.

-No le gusta que le bañen. -dijo entre dientes mirando al lobo, que estaba al final de las escaleras. El padre rompió en una carcajada y acarició la cabeza del lobo.

-Muy bien, Hell, has logrado que Stiles se bañe. -dijo aún riendo. -Mira lo que te he traído. -dijo meneando la bolsa que llevaba. Hell se acercó y metió el hocico en la bolsa. -¡Chuletas!

-¡Papá! ¡No lo mimes!

-¿Por qué no? Si es tan bueno... -dijo dándole un trozo de pan. -Ahora tú date un baño, yo iré preparando la cena.

Stiles bufó y volvió a su cuarto. ¡Esto era el colmo! Toda la vida negándole tener una mascota para que ahora estuviera mimando a Derek, permitiéndole cualquier cosa. Se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó a una esquina del baño. Atufaba a chucho mojado. Cuando salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla, se encontró con Hell sentado en medio de su cama, mirándole. Rodó los ojos y fue a su armario para ponerse sólo unos pantalones de pijama y salir hacia la cocina.

-Papá, tu hijo predilecto está en mi cama observándome. -su padre se giró para mirarle sonriendo.

-Te ha dejado hecho un cuadro. -dijo mirándole los arañazos. -Tienes que hacer que te respete.

-¿Que me respete? ¿Él? ¡Já! Antes se muerde las pelotas hasta desangrarse que hacer algo que yo le diga, o al menos, algo que no me incordie o me deje en evidencia. ¿Sabes lo que hizo hoy en el parque? Reventó un balón reglamentario de fútbol a unos críos de segundo grado, le robó el helado a un niño de cinco años e intentó cazar el hurón de la señora Fruster.

-Ese hurón es realmente desagradable.

-¡Pero no puede intentar ir comiendo otras mascotas!

-Pues conmigo se porta muy bien, Stiles. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Porque todas las maldades las hace cuando está conmigo! -dijo colocando con fuerza los vasos en la mesa.

-Lo cierto es que parece que lo entienda todo. Es un perro muy listo.

-Matricúlale en el instituto. -comentó irónico el hijo.

-Stiles, no me puedo creer que estés celoso de un perro. -rió el padre.

-Deja de decir bobadas. ¡¡Hell!! ¡La cena está lista!

Los humanos se sentaron a la mesa a cenar mientras que escucharon las zarpas del lobo acercándose a su bowl para engullir la carne que el mayor de los Stilinski había preparado. Padre e hijo cenaron comentando cosas sin más, cuando John Stilinski pareció acordarse de algo.

-Es cierto. Necesito hablar con Scott, aunque tú tal vez estés al tanto.

-¿Hm? -preguntó Stiles con la boca llena.

-Es sobre Derek Hale. -dijo haciendo que su hijo se atragantara. -Hace ya un par de semanas que no se le ve por ningún lado, su coche no se ha movido del sitio y los vecinos han llamado diciendo que la puerta de su casa estaba abierta. ¿Sabes si le ha pasado algo?

-Pues... yo no tengo ni idea, y dudo que Scott sepa algo. Tal vez se fuera con su hermana Cora.

-¿Y deja su casa abierta? ¿Y el coche en el garaje?

-Además, va a ser luna llena en unos días...

-Derek es así, papá... hace cosas raras. Ya aparecerá. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Su padre aprovechó un momento de despiste de su hijo para darle un trozo más de carne al lobo. -¡¡Papá!! Te he visto. ¡No le des más comida! Come como un cerdo y no hace nada, se va a poner gordo, ya verás.

-Eres un exagerado... ¡Pero si es puro músculo! -dijo dando suaves golpes en el lomo y las patas. Stiles rodó los ojos y se levantó para recoger la mesa. Su padre fue al salón a ver la televisión antes de ir a la comisaría a hacer su turno y Stiles se metió en su cuarto a seguir buscando información acerca de la "penitencia".

Su padre se despidió y se fue a trabajar, dejando a Stiles y Hell en el cuarto. Dos horas después, Stiles se desperezó y se frotó los ojos para darse la vuelta en la silla giratoria.

-Ya he encontrado la solución. -El lobo levantó la cabeza y las orejas, prestándole toda su atención. -Tienes que rezar tres Padre Nuestros y diez Avemarías. -dijo antes de bostezar. -En serio, no hay una puta mierda acerca de tu problemita. -dijo Stiles acercándose a su cama y empujando al lobo a un extremo para meterse entre las mantas. -Mañana será otro día... Ya verás la que te monta Scott por arañarme, chucho.


	4. Chapter 4

 

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles se despertó con un peso sobre el pecho. Miró y se encontró la cabeza del lobo sobre él, durmiendo tranquilamente. Su cabeza peluda daba muchísimo calor, pero su pelaje era suave y agradable al tacto, por lo que distraídamente comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y bordear con los dedos las orejas del lobo, que acabó abriendo los ojos poco después. El lobo levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en Stiles. Soltó un bufido y volvió a apoyarse contra su pecho.

-Venga, levanta. Tienes que salir a hacer pis. -dijo empujándole suavemente. El lobo levantó la cabeza para acomodarse mejor y volvió a acurrucarse. Stiles le zarandeó y Hell cogió una de sus muñecas con sus fauces, en gesto de "me estás incordiando, déjame dormir" pero no apretó ni un poco. -Oye en serio, Hell. ¡Venga!

El lobo soltó su muñeca, se levantó y se estiró para después mirar al adolescente y gruñir molesto. Bajó de la cama ofendido y Stiles lo llevó al patio trasero para que hiciera sus necesidades. Se calentó su café y vio entrar al lobo al rato. Le lanzó una rebanada de pan y se sentó en la encimera.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy

-¿Hablando con el perro? -dijo Lydia entrando con una sonrisa por la puerta trasera que había dejado abierta para Hell. Ella venía con un vestido de flores y su perrita en brazos. -Hola Derek.

-Hell.

-Hell, es cierto. Te pega mucho, ¿sabes? -sonrió Lydia posando a su perrita en el suelo.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea? -dijo señalando a su perrita.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, si se llevan muy bien! Bueno, en realidad, Luna da vueltas a su alrededor y él se queda sentado con cara molesta.

-¿Desde cuándo...?

-El otro día Hell estaba con tu padre en el parque. Y allí se conocieron.

Stiles asintió y miró cómo, en efecto, Luna se ponía a brincar y corretear alrededor de Hell mientras que él seguía sentado, muy orgulloso, sin prestarle atención. Era gracioso que la perrita de Lydia se llamara Luna. Sonrió ante eso y le lanzó otra rebanada de pan al lobo, que cogió sin problemas. Las bocas de Stiles y Lydia se abrieron de golpe cuando vieron que el lobo partía un cacho y dejaba que Luna se lo comiera.

-¡Vaya Hell! -dijo Lydia sonriendo.

-No solo se porta mejor con mi padre, también con los demás perros. Creo que sólo me odia menos que al hurón de Fruster. -dijo Stiles amargamente. Lydia se rió y se sentó al lado de Stiles.

-¿Cómo va la investigación?

-Nada de nada. Sólo encuentro información acerca de la penitencia religiosa y oraciones para hacer que Dios te perdone los pecados. Y evidentemente, dudo que en esa forma pueda confesarse con un cura para después rezar, así que... me estoy dejando los ojos para nada.

-Pues estamos todos así. -se lamentó ella.

-Y tú... ¿no notas nada? Ya sabes... banshee... -ella le miró y tras poner una mueca de desesperación negó la cabeza agitando su larga melena.

-No. Me he estado esforzando, meditando y todo, pero... nada. Tan sólo logro escuchar cosas... pero...

-¿Qué cosas?

-Sospecho que son las cosas por las que fue perdiendo su humanidad. -dijo ella mirando al lobo, que observaba el "baile" que hacía Luna a su alrededor. -Ya sabes... el incendio, Kate, el darach... pero nada que sea útil para devolverle a su forma humana.

-Genial. -dijo amargamente. Suspiró y tras un rato en silencio prosiguió. -Empiezo a creer que Deaton tenía razón y es algo irreversible. -al decir eso, el lobo gimoteó mirándole. -No me mires así, Derek, llevamos semanas intentando saber algo y nada... ni siquiera leyendas, nada. E incluso mi padre -dijo mirando a Lydia de nuevo -sospecha que algo ha pasado con Derek. Los vecinos han hablado con la policía y les han comentado que lleva sin aparecer por casa por mucho tiempo y que se encontraron la casa abierta.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que se habría ido con Cora. Pero no tardarán en contrastar información y averiguar que tampoco está con ella.

-Así que es cuestión de tiempo. -dijo ella suspirando también. -Por cierto... ¿y esto? ¿Te has echado novia y no nos lo has contado? -dijo divertida señalando uno de los arañazos del cuello.

-Parece que no le gusta que le bañen. -rió Stiles.

-Bueno, dúchate y vamos al parque con estos dos. -dijo señalando con la cabeza a los dos animales.

Cuando Stiles bajó ya duchado y vestido, se encontró con Lydia sentada en el suelo con Hell tumbado a su lado y Luna sobre su regazo, acariciándolos a los dos. Cogió la correa y se la puso al lobo, que se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas y ayudó a Lydia a levantarse. Los cuatro salieron de la casa y se fueron al parque.

***

Unos días más tarde, se despertó sin Hell en la cama, lo que le extrañó porque siempre solía dormir en su cama ocupando prácticamente más de la mitad del colchón. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró una nota en la nevera.

_Stiles, voy a estar fuera dos semanas por un caso en el condado de al lado. No te he querido despertar. Cuida bien de Hell. El número de la comisaría de Oregón es: **********_

-¡Hell! -llamó al lobo, pero no escuchó ningún ruido. Metió su taza de café en el microondas y volvió a llamarle. -¡HELL!

Por fin el lobo apareció en la cocina. Lo miró y vio que algo no iba bien. Hell caminaba muy lento y con la cabeza gacha. Se agachó delante del lobo y le cogió la cabeza para mirarle bien. Los ojos verdes del lobo desprendían dolor.

-¡Eh, Derek! ¿Qué...? ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces enfermo. -se levantó corriendo y le puso un cuenco de agua fría. El lobo se acercó y dio varios lametones antes de apartarse y devolver el agua y algo de comida. -Vale, voy a llamar a Deaton.

Stiles subió corriendo las escaleras y cuando bajó llevaba consigo el teléfono. Se agachó de nuevo para mirar al lobo y le tocó las orejas, estaba ardiendo. Por fin el veterinario le cogió la llamada.

_-Clínica veterinaria de Beacon Hills._

-Deaton, soy Stiles.

_-¿Pasa algo?_

-Es Derek. Le pasa algo. Está como gacho, ha vomitado y tiene las orejas ardiendo.

_-Ven con él en cuanto puedas. No será nada grave, pero cuanto antes lo tratemos, mejor._

-Voy. -colgó el teléfono y corrió a su cuarto a ponerse algo de ropa. En cuanto bajó, se encontró al lobo tirado y gimiendo en el suelo de la cocina. -Eh, eh... vamos... ahora te tratará Deaton y te pondrás bien.

Sin embargo, Derek no parecía querer caminar, así que fue el propio Stiles quien lo levantó y lo llevó al coche. Condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta le clínica, donde ya le esperaba Deaton. Le llevó a una de las salas de tratamiento y comenzó a mirar lo que tenía. Un rato después, el veterinario ya sabía lo que era.

-Parece que ha cogido un virus. Con esta inyección se sentirá mejor, pero tienes que ponerle una cada media hora durante dos días.

-¿Un virus? ¡Pero si los hombres lobo no enferman!

-Parece que en forma animal, sí lo hacen. Y no te preocupes tanto, esta noche ya estará mejor. No dejes que haga muchos esfuerzos y aunque no quiera comer, tienes que hacer que coma al menos un poco. Esta noche me pasaré por tu casa para ver qué tal está.

-Vale.

Después de que Deaton le pusiera la inyección, Stiles lo llevó de nuevo al coche y se fueron de vuelta a casa. Lo dejó en el sofá y se fue a comprar las salchichas que tanto le gustaban al lobo para que comiera algo. Cuando volvió, se encontró con Hell en la misma posición. Dejó las cosas en la nevera y fue al salón a ver la televisión, sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá. El lobo levantó la cabeza y fue hacia donde estaba Stiles para acurrucarse a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas.

-Me preocupa que pases tanto tiempo en esta forma... pareces incluso humano. -sonrió él acariciando la cabeza del lobo, que hizo un ruido con la garganta. Stiles rió ante lo irónico de la situación y siguió hablando. -Mi madre siempre me hablaba cuando estaba enfermo, decía que así me pondría lo suficientemente sano para decirle "calla mamá". -rió de nuevo. -¿Acaso sería esa la solución? ¿No parar de hablarte hasta que tengas que convertirte para callarme? Sabes que soy capaz de hablar durante hoooras y horas. Scott una vez me cronometró y duré tres horas de monólogo ¡y sólo tenía diez años! Ahora, con la práctica, he mejorado esta habilidad tan útil. Mi padre dice que a veces lograría despertar a un muerto con mis charlas y divagaciones eternas... -el lobo hizo algo parecido a un asentimiento. -Te echo de menos. Sí, no me mires así... a pesar de todas las amenazas y empujones contra cualquier tipo de estructura metálica o de hormigón, sé que me aprecias. Al menos un poquito ¿no? No mientas, sé que sí. Y ahora me apreciarás un poquito más... después de todo he cargado con tus casi 100 kilos de músculo lobuno. Vale, no fue demasiada distancia, pero aún así mañana tendré agujetas. Y dolor de espalda. Y como papá está fuera, tendrás que ser tú quien me cuide. -rió Stiles tras escuchar el bufido del lobo, que volvía a estar con su cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Poco a poco, Stiles comenzó a quedarse dormido mientras escuchaba la calmada respiración del lobo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puede que haya luz al final del túnel después de todo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es bastante cortito, pero el siguiente es más largo :)  
> Así que espero que os sirva como tentempié.

 

Cuando se despertó por la alarma para ponerle la inyección al lobo, este seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado cuando se durmió. Le levantó la cabeza con suavidad y fue a la cocina a por la jeringuilla y una salchicha. Se sentó a su lado y le pasó la comida por el hocico para despertarlo. El lobo abrió los ojos y tras mirar la comida que tenía Stiles en la mano, le miró a los ojos y después a la vacuna.

-Vamos, que esto no duele nada, nenaza. -bromeó el humano. -Después te comes la salchicha, ¿sí?

Stiles cogió un poco de piel del cuello, tal y como Deaton había hecho delante de él, y tras respirar hondo, le clavó la aguja con una mueca de asco. Fue a tirar la vacuna y cuando volvió se sentó donde había estado y comenzó a darle trocitos de salchicha al lobo, que parecía estar mejor con las dos vacunas.

-Está rica ehh... Sé que te has puesto enfermo a propósito para que te dé comida de la rica. Maldito listillo. -rió el chico. -Ya no queda más... hasta dentro de media hora. -el lobo le lamió los dedos y se incorporó para mirarle a la cara y le dio un lametón en toda la cara, haciendo que Stiles rompiera en carcajadas. -Vale, vale... eso es el beso más erótico de mi vida. -rió él aun más fuerte cuando el lobo siguió lamiéndole la cara. -Venga, Derek, estate quieto. Deaton dijo que no te movieras mucho. Venga... duerme otra vez. Sí, sí, yo también te quiero, Derek, deja de lamerme. -dijo Stiles sin pensar. El lobo se volvió a acostar y se volvió a dormir.

¡Le había dicho que le quería! ¡Oh, Dios! ¿En qué momento dijo eso? Sin duda tenía que buscar alguna manera de crear un filtro cerebro-boca. Stiles sacudió la cabeza. Seguro que Derek no se había dado cuenta, pensaría que lo había dicho para que dejara de lamerle... Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza y cambió de canal, llegando al canal de Historia.

Solía ver ese canal bastante a menudo. Debido a su hiperactividad, le resultaba bastante difícil leer de seguido algún libro y esos programas le ayudaban mucho a la hora de aprobar historia. Miró la programación y casi se desmaya al ver el título del documental.

_Licántropos: mitos y leyendas._

Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Scott. Tardó unos cuantos tonos en responder, pero por fin resonó su voz al otro lado del auricular.

_-¿Qué tal va Der...?_

-¡Scott! ¡Pon el canal de Historia! ¡YA!

_-¿Qué?_

-Que lo pongas. Están dando un documental sobre los licántropos. Tal vez digan algo interesante.

_-Voy._

-Te cuelgo, voy a ir tomando notas por si dicen algo importante.

_-Y después en química no hay manera de que tomes apuntes._

-Química no sirve para nada.

_-Venga, hablamos después del documental. Avisaré a los demás._

Derek se había incorporado con todo el jaleo de llamada y lo miraba entre molesto y confuso. Stiles palmeó su regazo para que se tumbara de nuevo y así lo hizo, pero no se durmió, se quedó mirando a Stiles y a la televisión. Cuando de nuevo sonó la alarma, corrió a por la siguiente inyección y una salchicha más, pero cuando entró de nuevo en el salón, justo escuchó.

_Sin embargo, aunque la licantropía se consideró como una enfermedad o maldición durante toda la historia, algunos escritores del género han especificado que la maldición no es la conversión en lobo bajo la luz de la luna llena, sino que afirman acerca de la existencia de un proceso llamado "La Penitencia". La Penitencia se presupone ser la conversión total de un licántropo a lobo durante prolongados, en la mayoría de los casos permanente. Tan sólo Gerard Lee München, autor alemán del siglo XI, ha descrito un caso de Penitencia que hubiera sido reversible, permitiendo al maldito regresar a su forma humana después de tres plenilunios. En su obra "Die Werwölfe durch die Geschichte" describe en gran detalle cómo un licántropo en Penitencia podría ser salvado de la maldición, aunque muchos de sus colegas posteriores lo tacharon de difamador e incongruente, calificando su única obra como "cuento fantástico sin base real"._

_Pero si algo tenemos claro es que a lo largo de la extensa historia del término "licántropo" es que [...]_

-Joder, joder, joder... ¿Lo has escuchado, Derek? -preguntó tras acabar de anotar el título y el autor de la obra acerca de la Penitencia. -Puede que haya algún precedente y te vuelvas tú.

El lobo se incorporó por completo y aulló, evidentemente emocionado. Le puso la inyección y subió corriendo a por su portátil para buscar el libro en la biblioteca. Dos horas y cuatro vacunas después, Stiles encontró el libro en una biblioteca pública no demasiado lejana, en... ¿Oregón? ¿No era allí donde su padre estaba trabajando? Corrió hacia la nevera para leer de nuevo la nota y sonrió ampliamente al comprobar que, en efecto, estaba en Oregón.

-¡Derek! Voy a llamar a mi padre. Él me lo puede enviar, será más rápido que esperar a que me lo mande la biblioteca. -dijo entusiasmado, sonriendo más al ver al lobo mover la cola. Justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono y alguien llamó al timbre.

Cogió la llamada, era Scott, y mientras le contaba su hallazgo, abrió la puerta delantera para dejar pasar a Deaton, que fue a comprobar el estado del lobo. Stiles colgó a Scott y fue con el veterinario a contarle las nuevas noticias.

-Yo no me ilusionaría demasiado, Stiles. Tal vez sean solo patrañas. O tal vez a Derek no le sirva en absoluto lo que traiga en ese libro.

-¡Vamos Deaton! ¡Eres un aguafiestas! ¡Derek estaba loco de contento! ¡Nos has dejado chafados!

-Tan sólo intento decirte que no te emociones tanto. Pero ojalá haya posibilidad de revertir la Penitencia de Derek. Que, por cierto, está recuperándose muy bien. ¿Ha comido?

-Una salchicha cada media hora.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó sorprendido el veterinario. -No suelen querer comer.

-Soy muy buen enfermero, ¿verdad? -dijo rascando detrás de la oreja a Derek, que cogió el trozo de salchicha que le estaba ofreciendo. -Y mejor investigador. ¡Aúlla si crees que soy el mejor!

Derek hinchó sus pulmones y aulló bien alto. Stiles sonrió como un niño pequeño y Deaton alzó las cejas sorprendido. El veterinario se despidió del lobo y el humano y tras decirle que debido a su recuperación, solo tendría que inyectar el medicamento una vez cada ocho horas se fue pensativo. En cuanto se fue, llamó a su padre, que le dijo que mañana iría a por el libro y se lo mandaría por correo urgente ya que Stiles le mintió y le dijo que era para un proyecto de historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido?  
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer el fic y sobre todo, sacar tiempo para comentar y dar kudos.  
> Estaos atentos porque esta noche subiré el siguiente como compensación. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Episodio nocturno! Ideal para antes de dormir :D  
> Espero que os guste ^^

 

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó y bajó a hacerse el desayuno más enérgico que de costumbre. Se duchó y se lavó los dientes y fue a despertar a Derek para ponerle la última inyección y darle su desayuno. Mientras el lobo comía sobre la cama a pesar de las quejas del muchacho, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Papá, ¿tienes ya el libro?

_-Por eso te llamaba... ¿Sabes que el libro está en un idioma extraño?_

-En alemán. Sí. No ha sido traducido al inglés.

_-¡Ah! Vale... pues hoy de tarde te lo llevará Parris, que vuelve ya para Beacon Hills y será más rápido que correo._

-¡Genial!

_-Pareces muy emocionado por hacer ese proyecto._

-Ehm... sí. Es que parece interesante.

_-De acuerdo. ¿Y qué tal todo por allí? ¿Hell?_

-¿Hell? Bien, bien. Ayer se puso algo enfermo, pero lo llevé al veterinario y con la medicación hoy ya está como un roble. ¡A que sí, chavalote! -dijo dándole unas palmadas en el lomo y haciendo que el animal lo mirara.

_-Vaya, lo dejo solo contigo y en menos de un día ya se ha enfermado._

-¡Eh! ¡Y se ha curado!

 _-Bueno, bueno..._ -dijo el padre riendo.­ - _Pues te dejo ya. Cuidáos._

 _­_ -Te quiero papá. Ten cuidado.

_-Siempre._

Colgó a su padre y miró al lobo, que lo observaba quieto, rodeado de migas en su cama. Sonrió ante la escena, aunque un poco molesto por tener que limpiar de nuevo.

-Cuando te haya logrado transformar, exijo que me lleves el desayuno a la cama y que tú limpies el destrozo. ¡Venga! ¡A pasear! -el lobo saltó de la cama y trotó escaleras abajo, donde Stiles le puso la correa y se fueron al parque.

***

Esa misma tarde, Parris apareció en la casa de los Stilinski para darle el libro tal y como su padre le había dicho y según lo tuvo en sus manos, subió a su habitación junto con el lobo para empezar a traducir el libro. El alemán no era tarea sencilla, pero las primeras páginas que tradujo, hizo que, lamentablemente, confirmaran los temores de Deaton. No parecía más que palabrería barata. Algunas cosas que describía eran ciertas, como el hecho de que los licántropos no solo eran capaces de transformarse en luna llena, sino que podían elegir cuándo transformarse.

-¿Qué mierda es esta? -refunfuñó Stiles tras traducir una frase sin sentido. -"Los licántropos son seres solitarios, no se agrupan en manada, pues las rivalidades entre sus miembros pueden hacer que se intenten aniquilar entre ellos. El alfa siempre es perseguido por sus propios betas..." ¡Este tío era gilipollas! -terminó Stiles golpeando la mesa.

El lobo rugió desesperado y arremetió contra el cabecero de la cama de Stiles, mordiéndolo y arañándola con rabia y frustración. Stiles se levantó y lo cogió por el lomo para detenerle.

-¡Derek! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡DEREK! -vociferó el humano. El lobo lo miró con gimoteos frustrados y el joven le abrazó -No nos desesperemos... esto último no tenía sentido pero tal vez lo que dice de la Penitencia sea útil... es la mejor pista que tenemos. ¿Vale? Cálmate. Además, puede que yo no sea el mejor traductor. Mañana vendrán Lydia y Peter e intentaremos avanzar más. Venga... vamos a dormir, sino, mañana no estaremos al cien por cien.

***

Al día siguiente, bien pronto en la mañana, Peter y Lydia entraron por la puerta trasera armados con diccionarios y portátiles. Se pusieron en la mesa del salón y se pusieron a trabajar. Stiles solo se levantaba para hacer café o traer algún refresco y Lydia y Peter para ir al baño. Derek, en su forma de lobo, estaba acurrucado a los pies de Stiles, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Peter, que frunció el ceño confundido, pero prefirió centrar toda su atención.

Comieron pizza del restaurante a domicilio local para perder el menor tiempo posible y entre los tres lograron avanzar bastante, pero ni rastro de la Penitencia. Peter se levantó y al pasar al lado de Lydia, le tocó el brazo y le hizo una señal con la cabeza que decía que le siguiera. Stiles ni se dio cuenta, estaba absorto en la traducción.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó ella confusa.

-¿Has visto a Derek?

-Sí. Está dormido y tranquilo.

-No. ¿Has visto su comportamiento? ¿Desde cuándo está tan pegado a Stiles? ¿Desde cuándo deja mi sobrino que alguien le acaricie sin morderle la mano? -Lydia asintió, comprendía por dónde quería ir Peter.

-Piensas que se está convirtiendo aún más en animal.

-No. -dijo él negando y rodando los ojos. -Se comporta como un perro fiel que adora a su amo.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? -preguntó ella sin seguirlo.

-¿En serio Lydia? Tú sueles ser buena en estas cosas.

-Ve al grano y deja de insinuar que me he vuelto tonta. El alemán me ha adormecido el cerebro.

-Derek no es un perro. Hemos decidido hacerle pasar por uno para no exponerlo, pero él es un lobo. Domina o es dominado. Y Derek nació dominante y territorial, sin embargo... -dijo mirando hacia el salón, asegurándose de que el lobo no les escucha. -... ha permitido que Stiles le domine.

-Sigo sin entender. -dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-Sólo hay dos maneras de hacer que un lobo dominante y territorial de nacimiento como Derek sea sometido: la primera y más conocida es que tenga un alfa. Así él estará dominado por su alfa. La otra manera es... con la persona que ame.

-¿La persona que...? ¡Oh! -dijo ella abriendo los ojos como platos. -¡Entonces él...!

-Sí. Porque evidentemente, Stiles no es un alfa.

-¡¡Vosotros dos!! ¿Dónde estáis? ¡Dejad de escaquearos! -dijo Stiles apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina. -Creo que he encontrado algo. Habíamos visto que _Strafe_ era penitencia, ¿verdad? -los otros dos asintieron. Stiles sonrió. -Pues estamos cerca.

Los otros dos le siguieron y comenzaron a traducir entre los tres las páginas en las que estaba Stiles. Derek se subió a la mesa para mirar él también, pero Stiles lo echó con un simple "abajo" y Lydia y Peter se miraron significativamente.

Después de cuatro largas horas, lograron traducir las tres páginas que hablaban de la Penitencia. Se quedaron mirando las palabras analizándolas, comprobando que las habían traducido correctamente. Derek se revolvía ansioso entre las piernas de Stiles.

_Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Henning a las afueras de Hannover. Él era un hombre atractivo, pero hosco. Parecía que debido a su personalidad estaba solo, sin muchos amigos, por no decir ninguno. Yo decidí conocerle, y ¡qué suerte la mía cuando me enteré de su condición licántropa! Fuimos conocidos durante mucho tiempo, pero mis estudios me llevaron a una región cercana y nuestros caminos se separaron. Poco después me llegaron noticia de su desaparición. Pero unos días después, un lobo me asaltó en medio del camino cuando iba de noche a investigar unas pruebas que había encontrado. El lobo, lejos de atacarme, agachó las orejas y gimoteó. Yo estaba asustado, pero él lo parecía aún más. Cuando hablé, me atendió como si realmente me estuviera entendiendo. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que ese lobo era en realidad mi amigo Henning. Pasaron tres lunas llenas, pero no parecía capaz de volver a transformarse, fue entonces cuando indagué y encontré una decena de textos que explicaban que eso era conocido como la Penitencia. Poco a poco, nuestro vínculo pareció irse estrechando y empezamos a comportarnos como antes, llegando a entendernos con miradas y gestos._

_Un día me desperté súbitamente. Henning no estaba en mi hogar y salí a buscarlo. Pasé el día buscándolo y cuando volví ya bien entrada la noche, encontré a mi amigo Henning, reposando en mi cama, transformado en humano. Sorpresivamente, él ni se había dado cuenta y por mucha memoria que hiciera, no lograba recordar el momento en el que cambió de forma._

_Henning era un licántropo adulto y atormentado que tomó forma de lobo completo como castigo por detestar su humanidad que retomó su humanidad en forma de lobo para volver a ser un licántropo que amara su propia humanidad._

Tras leer eso, todos se miraron entre ellos. El lobo tenía la cabeza torcida, como un perro cuando está confundido, para acabar bufando y volverse a sentar, mirando al suelo, hundido en su pesar. Peter se pasó la mano por el pelo y Lydia tamborileaba con un dedo en su labio inferior, pensando. Stiles se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador como un idiota.

-Éste tío era un mierdas. -dijo simplemente, a lo que Peter asintió y tocó la cabeza de su sobrino, que revolvió la cabeza rápidamente enseñándole los dientes. Stiles sujetó el cuello del lobo, tacto que no rechazó.

-O... tal vez no fuera tan idiota. -dijo Lydia sonriente, haciendo que todos la miraran. -Seamos realistas, lo que dice tiene sentido: Derek no volverá a ser Derek hasta que comience a sentir como humano.

-Él se transformó en lobo cuando era humano por sentirse como un animal, sin sentimientos. -entendió Peter. -En realidad cuando dicen "humanidad" se refieren a "los sentimientos de los humanos".

-¡Tiene sentido! -gritó emocionada Lydia.

-Ya, bueno... -dijo apesadumbrado Stiles. -¿Y cómo se supone que haremos que Derek se sienta humano?

-Primero, no le vuelvas a llamar por nombre de perro. Tiene su gracia, pero él debe tener en mente siempre que es Derek, nada de Hell. -apuntó Peter.

-Y segundo: haciéndole sentir cosas. -dijo simplemente Lydia, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

-Cosas humanas. -dijo ella como si fuera lo más evidente. -Dios, Stiles, traducir te ha afectado el coco. ¡Piensa! ¡Qué cosas sienten los humanos!

-¡Yo qué sé! ¡Lo normal!

El lobo miraba la conversación como si fuera un partido de tenis: de Lydia a Stiles, de Stiles a Lydia... y así una y otra vez.

-¿Tú que sientes en tu día a día? -preguntó Peter apretándose el puente de la nariz.

-Pues... Hambre, que el jabón pica cuando te entra en los ojos, que golpearse contra el armario de la cocina cuando estornudas duele, el olor del café...

-¡¡NO!! -gritó Peter. -Estás hablando de cosas que sientes con los sentidos, te estamos preguntando sobre las cosas que sientes por lo que sientes con tus sentidos.

-Por ejemplo, cuando vi a Luna por primera vez corretear al lado de Derek sentí alegría y nostalgia por recordar que eso mismo era lo que yo hacía con mi abuelo cuando era pequeña.

-Las tortitas me hacen sentir añoranza y felicidad porque era el olor que captaba los domingos por la mañana antes del incendio. -siguió Peter.

-El olor a café me hace sentir que he vuelto a la infancia porque era el olor de mi madre. -dijo Stiles asintiendo. -¡Tiene sentido! -aceptó sonriente, se agachó para mirar a Derek a los ojos, que le mantuvo la mirada. -¿Por qué te gustan las salchichas?

-¡Oh Dios! -murmuró Peter llevándose la mano a la frente. -¿En serio? ¿Las salchichas? ¿A quién no le gusta las salchichas?

-A mi no me gustan. -dijeron al unísono Lydia y Stiles, que se miraron y se sonrieron.

En ese mismo momento, algo extraño sucedió. Derek se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas y comenzó a gruñir a Lydia, que se quedó boquiabierta ante eso. Peter lo miró extrañado y Stiles se le acercó para calmarlo, pero se detuvo cuando el lobo de ojos verdes le enseñó los dientes. Los tres se quedaron mirándose tras ver cómo el lobo se iba escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado? -murmuró Lydia, a lo que Peter bufó exasperado.

-Sois tan sumamente humanos que dais asco.

-¿Cómo? -preguntaron al unísono.

-Pensad en la persona que os gusta. -ellos dos se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y asintieron -Ahora imaginad que tiene "cierta complicidad absurda". -ellos dos asintieron. -Y que lo veis en primera persona. -ellos asintieron. -Sois territoriales, lo vuestro es vuestro y aunque no lo hayáis declarado como tal, sentís que es vuestro. -ellos dos volvieron a asentir aunque esta vez más confusos. -¿Cómo os sentiríais si vierais a la persona que os gusta y que sentís como vuestra tener cierta complicidad que no entiendes con otra persona que no eres tú?

-¿En Penitencia? -dijo Lydia sin sentido.

-Buen intento. Pero no. ¿Stiles?

-Ehm... ¿celoso?

-Celoso y enfadado.

-¿Por qué enfadado? -preguntó confundido.

-Enfadado contigo mismo por no haberle dicho nada y haberle marcado como "tuyo" oficialmente.

-Ah. -dijo sin más, pero sin entender dónde quería ir a parar Peter, que suspiró de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo crees que se sentía Derek ahora mismo?

-¿Enfadado?

-Porque...

-¡Oh! Estaba celoso... -dijo llevándose la mano a la boca. -Joder. ¡Le gustas! -dijo señalando a Lydia.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Yo no, idiota! ¡¡Tú!!

-Me voy. Ya he tenido suficiente. -dijo Peter cogiendo su chaqueta y su portátil. -¿Te llevo a tu casa?

-¡Perfecto! -dijo la pelirroja muy sonriente.

Stiles se quedó petrificado en medio del salón. Esos dos eran unos idiotas. Negó con la cabeza y subió las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró, viendo a Derek tumbado sobre su cama. Encendió la luz y se empezó a quitar la ropa para ponerse el pijama.

-No entiendo por qué demonios te has puesto así antes, pero deja de hacer cosas raras porque Peter y Lydia son capaces de hacer conjeturas aún más raras. Y por cierto -dijo poniéndose los pantalones de pijama. -¿Tú crees que entre ellos hay algo? Últimamente se traen un rollito demasiado amistoso. Y teniendo en cuenta su pasado... no lo entiendo. En fin... -dijo negando con la cabeza y acercándose a la cama. -Mueve el culo, que nunca me dejas sitio. Y no eres tan grande, ¿sabes?

El lobo se quedó sobre la cama a cuatro patas y le gruñó enseñando los dientes. Parecía que fuera a atacar.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? Deja de hacer el idiota, Derek. Tengo sueño porque he estado todo el día buscando cosas para ti, así que hazte a un lado. -el lobo siguió gruñendo. -Así no me das miedo. Hace ya tiempo que no me das miedo, así que o te haces un lado y dormimos juntos o te vas a dormir a la bañera. ¿Me oíste? ¡Derek!

El lobo se cayó repentinamente, pero no se hizo a un lado. Stiles se acercó y abrió las mantas para meterse en ellas bajo la atenta mirada de Derek. Apagó la luz y se giró dándole la espalda al lobo. Parecía que se estuviera durmiendo cuando notó que el peso del lobo abandonaba la cama y escuchó las garras ir al piso de abajo, desde donde empezó a escuchar gemidos y lloriqueos lobunos.

Stiles se levantó y siguió los sonidos del lobo, un tanto preocupado porque tal vez se comportara así de raro porque hubiera vuelto a recaer en la enfermedad del día anterior. Cuando llegó a la cocina, se encontró al lobo acurrucado en una esquina, lloriqueando.

-¡Derek! -el lobo levantó la mirada, pero no dejó de gimotear. -¿Estás bien? ¿Te... duele algo? A ver... mierda, no quedan vacunas. -se acercó al lobo y le tocó las orejas, pero tenían una temperatura normal. Sin embargo, con el tacto de Stiles, Derek gimoteó incluso más agudo, lo que desconcertó aún más al muchacho. -Derek...

Stiles se sentó a su lado y lo cogió para acariciarle. Parecía que tenía grandes dolores, aunque no era fiebre como la vez anterior. Le acarició y le rascó buscando un punto en el que pudiera haberse hecho daño o algo, porque nada tenía sentido en ese momento. Le miró las pezuñas, la cara, incluso palpó la cola, pero Derek no paró de quejarse en ningún momento.

-Derek, joder... dime qué te pasa. -dijo acercando su rostro al cuello del lobo para darle un beso mientras lo abrazaba. -Me estás preocupando, Derek. -el chico sacó el teléfono dispuesto a llamar a Deaton, a Scott, a Peter, a quien fuera, pero el lobo se lo quitó con el hocico y comenzó a lamerle la mano. -Me estás dejando pringoso. -dijo un poco menos preocupado. Y la preocupación se esfumó cuando se puso frente a él y empezó a lamerle la cara como el día anterior. -¡Oh, Dios! -rió él al ver la repentina recuperación del lobo. -Me habías preocupado, jodido bastardo. ¡Venga! A la cama... mañana jugamos, pero ahora a dormir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este ha sido un capítulo especialmente tierno, ideal para antes de dormir :D  
> Espero que os haya gustado. Y de verdad, muchas gracias por molestaros en contestar :3 ¡Con lectores como vosotros, me quedo sin tiempo para escribir y teneros contentos! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Derek le gusta que le rasquen detrás de las orejas. ¿He dicho gusta? ¡¡Le encanta!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no defraudar con este capítulo... no ha sido uno de mis mejore días escribiendo. ¡He borrado y reescrito medio capítulo más de 4 veces por no gustarme!  
> Espero que al final escogiera bien... :3
> 
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

Un aullido le despertó demasiado pronto en la mañana. Se levantó de golpe con el corazón a mil por hora. El lobo causante de tal aullido estaba en medio de la habitación con la boca abierta y asomando un poco la lengua. Había dos opciones: que hubiera estado corriendo o que realmente le estuviera sacando la lengua como burla.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, yo sigo durmiendo! ¡Son las 6 de la mañana! Encárgate del desayuno, Derek. -dijo dándose la vuelta y volviendo a dormirse sin problema.

La siguiente vez se despertó fue por un delicioso olor. Abrió los ojos y se imaginó a su padre cocinando tortitas con caramelo por encima. Su padre ya habría vuelto. Miró en la cama y no encontró a Derek, aunque no le extrañó, ya que siempre prefería estar con su padre antes que con él así que... se incorporó y le dio un mordisco a una tortita mientras miraba a su alrededor. ¡Su habitación estaba hecha un desastre! Iba a matar a ese chucho pulgoso. ¡Seguramente no le pareció bien que se volviera a dormir y decidió "castigarle" haciendo ese caos de habitación. Todo el armario estaba por el suelo, los cajones abiertos de par en par, ropa por todas partes...

Se moría de ganas por hacerse un abrigo con la piel del lobo. En verano no le sería útil, pero en invierno seguro que no pasaría ni gota de frío. Entró en la cocina con el plato y la boca llena de tortitas y lo que vio lo dejó sin habla.

Derek estaba en medio de la cocina. Pero no Derek lobuno, no. Derek el no tan lobuno, al menos. Iba con unos pantalones de chándal -entonces entendió el desorden de su cuarto- y sin camiseta, dejándole ver su trisquel y su musculada espalda.

-¿Derek? -logró vocalizar. El aludido se giró para mirarlo sin expresión alguna. Stiles se fijó en que aún llevaba el collar verde puesto y se empezó a reír como un poseso hasta que se atragantó con su propia saliva. Derek se acercó y le dio un golpe en la espalda que por poco no le rompe la columna. -¿Quieres matarme? -dijo Stiles, pero volvió a verle con el collar y volvió a reírse, confundiendo aún más a Derek.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¿Cómo...? Tú... vas a dos patas. -dijo intentando no mirarle el cuello para contener la risa.

-Me dijiste que me ocupara del desayuno y... -se miró buscando lo que tanta gracia le hacía al chico pero al no ver nada, siguió hablando. -... y cambié.

-Cambiaste para hacerme tortitas. -dijo rompiendo a reír de nuevo.

-Y al parecer, para que te mees de risa. -dijo empezando a estar molesto.

-Ven, anda... -Stiles alargó los brazos en su dirección para quitarle el collar y Derek le abrazó, lo que dejó al humano realmente desubicado. -Ehm... _et voilà._ -dijo una vez se separaron, enseñándole el collar. -Aún lo llevabas puesto. Era divertido.

Derek alzó una ceja entendiendo entonces por qué el muchacho se había estado desternillando hacía unos segundos. Bufó antes de darse la vuelta y poner unas cuantas tortitas en un plato para ofrecérselas a Stiles, que sonrió como un niño pequeño y se sentó a la mesa. Los dos se sentaron para comer las tortitas.

-Están muy buenas. -dijo sin borrar la sonrisa. -El sirope muy muy dulce, como a mí me gusta. No pensé que te gustaran las cosas tan dulces... pensé que eras más de chocolate amargo y jengibre... ya sabes, cosas como el pomelo. Tú siempre me pareciste más un pomelo amargo, yo sería más... yo sería una mandarina duuulce y con azúcar por encima.

-Stiles... -murmuró Derek con la boca llena.

-Ya... -dijo soltando una risita -...ya cierro el pico. Sé que no te gusta mucho que hable... ya sé que puedo llegar a ser muy molesto y eso. Lo cierto es que considerando cómo actúas con los demás, parece que conmigo tengas más paciencia. Y menos mal... porque si no fuera así, ya habrías cumplido tus innumerables amenazas de...

-Stiles.

-Perdón. -dijo haciendo con mímica como si cerrase la boca con una cremallera, cerrara con llave y la tirara lejos.

Derek sonrió de medio lado al ver el gesto y engulló media tortita. Stiles siguió comiendo también, pero no le gustaban los silencios, así que se vio tentado a volver a hablar. Cerró la boca justo cuando la había abierto porque notó los ojos verdes de Derek. Sonrió inocentemente y volvió a comer tortita. Derek suspiró y negando con la cabeza dijo

-Habla.

-¿Puedo hablar de verdad?

-Si no lo haces te estallará la cabeza. -dijo volviendo a clavar su mirada verde en los ojos castaños del muchacho, que sonrió dándole la razón.

-Si no quieres que hable tanto, tal vez deberías hablar tú un poco más.

-¿Y decir qué?

-Hummm... no sé.

Derek asintió y se levantó recogiendo su plato vacío y yendo a servirse algo de café. Sirvió dos tazas, una para él y otra para Stiles que le dio las gracias con la boca llena. Se sentó donde antes había estado y entre trago y trago miró sus manos y sus brazos, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Sep. -dijo Stiles pronunciando la "p". -Sigues tan cachas y buenorro como siempre.

Derek levantó la mirada, junto con sus cejas. Stiles entonces se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en alto... y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó aun sorprendido Derek.

-Que... bueno... eso, que no has perdido tus músculos a pesar de haberte pasado unas semanas comiendo como un cerdo y sin casi hacer ejercicio.

-Ah...

-Y ya no tienes pelo. Aunque era guay acariciarte detrás de las orejas antes de dormir. -dijo con una sonrisa graciosa Stiles.

-Sí... era agradable. -dijo Derek entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Podré seguir haciéndolo? -se aventuró Stiles. Sabía que esta pregunta iba a aumentar en un 35% las ganas que tenía Derek de asesinarle cruelmente, que ya debían ser bastante altas de por sí.

-¿Acariciarme entre las orejas antes de dormir? -preguntó con las cejas completamente en alto.

-Si mi respuesta es "sí", ¿cómo de cruel será mi muerte? -preguntó Stiles pasándose el índice por los labios, sopesando la posibilidad de que moriría feliz si justo antes había acariciado a Derek antes de dormir en forma humana.

Derek en cambio bufó y apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, mirando a Stiles sin levantamiento de cejas, pero tampoco sin el ceño fruncido.

-Ya no soy "una bola de pelo", no será tan agradable acariciarme antes de dormir. -dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Mientras seas calentito y te dejes acariciar, me vale. -dijo encogiéndose los hombros y levantándose para llevar las tazas de café vacías y el plato de sus tortitas al lavavajillas.

Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta del electrodoméstico, notó que Derek estaba justo detrás de él y se giró rápidamente, esperando verle con el ceño fruncido y con cara de haber bebido leche agria.

-¿Vas a matarme ya?

-No me has rascado entre las orejas. -contestó ágilmente Derek.

El por qué Stiles alzó la mano y la puso tras una de las orejas de Derek para comenzar a rascar con suavidad, nadie lo sabe. De hecho, ni Stiles mismo se podría creer que llegaba a ese nivel de suicida. Derek le miró sorprendido al principio, pero al notar los dedos de Stiles tras su oreja, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos e inclinar la cabeza. El muchacho se rió y al lobo ni siquiera le importó, estaba disfrutando demasiado de esas caricias.

Los dedos de Stiles dejaron de moverse y fue entonces cuando Derek abrió los ojos y lo miró confuso y molesto porque hubiese parado.

-No estoy muerto.

-Lo estarás si le cuentas esto a alguien. -dijo Derek frunciendo el ceño un poco.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Ese es el ceño! Ya decía yo que tardaba en salir... -comentó divertido. Al decir esto, El ceño desapareció. -¡Uy, se ha ido!

-¿Stiles?

El aludido clavó sus ojos en los ojos verdes del lobo que, contra todo pronóstico, acercó su cara más de lo que ya estaba y le dio un leve beso. Casi fue una simple caricia en sus labios. Una caricia dulce y suave que dejó sin palabras al mismísimo Stiles. Al menos, le dejó sin palabras para decir, porque su cabeza pasó de estar en blanco a tener un montón de expresiones y preguntas que se agolpaban por salir. Derek frunció de nuevo el ceño y repitió la caricia, siendo esta vez torpemente seguida por el receptor.

Esta vez el beso duró más tiempo. Volvió a ser un beso de labios, pero la boca de Stiles se movió, abriendo lentamente su boca, pidiendo más. La lengua del muchacho acarició tímidamente los labios del lobo que notó cómo se torcían en una sonrisa y se abrieron permitiendo el acceso del chico. Stiles no desaprovechó el permiso del lobo, comenzando a jugar con la lengua de Derek dentro de su boca.

Las manos de Derek, que antes colgaban al lado de su cuerpo, cogieron las caderas del chico, acercándolas hacia él, pegando sus cuerpos, haciendo que el beso, antes casto y tímido, se convirtiera en una lucha por profundizar el contacto. Los brazos de Stiles se cruzaron en la nuca de Derek, haciendo más duradero el beso y más completo el contacto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡De nuevo otro capítulo para no romper mi racha de "al menos un capítulo diario"!!  
> No es muy extenso, pero espero que os guste de todos modos.
> 
> ¡PASEN Y LEAN!

 

Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad en el paraíso, se separaron para tomar aire. Stiles abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Derek cortó su inminente monólogo haciendo que sus labios volvieran a juntarse. Stiles no lo impidió. Cerró los ojos por primera vez y dejó que sus manos actuaran por voluntad propia: una de ellas decidió memorizar todos y cada uno de los músculos de la espalda del moreno, mientras que la otra se enredaba en el corto pelo, llegando hasta la parte de atrás de una de las orejas de Derek.

En ese momento, el lobo cortó el beso e inclinó la cabeza hacia la mano del muchacho, lo que le hizo reír suavemente. Derek sonrió con los ojos cerrados y siguió con la cabeza inclinada, sin romper el contacto con las dulces caricias que el muchacho le daba. Fue Stiles entonces quien acercó sus labios, besando una de las comisuras de Derek, que giró un poco buscando los labios, pero con cuidado de que la mano no se separara de esos mágicos dedos humanos.

Se volvieron a besar hasta que les faltó el aire, y Derek gruñó suavemente contrariado cuando Stiles apartó la mano de su pelo para deslizarse hasta su pecho, donde el pulso del lobo latía fuertemente. Derek abrió los ojos y miró a los castaños del muchacho que lo miraban con un brillo que jamás hubiera imaginado posible.

-¿Derek? -logró musitar Stiles. El aludido sonrió de medio lado y agachó la cabeza, sin separar las manos del cuerpo del humano, que ahora estaban en la cintura, por debajo de su camiseta. -Derek. -volvió a repetir.

-¿Hmmm? -salió de la garganta del lobo, que no hizo ademán de alejarse, ni de mirar de nuevo al humano.

-¿Me tienes que explicar algo? -preguntó Stiles con una risita al ver al cachas-insensible-lobo-Hale tan... ¿tierno? Derek, sin levantar la mirada, negó con la cabeza. -¿No? Yo creo que sí.

Derek volvió a negar con la cabeza, que alzó para clavar su mirada en los labios del humano, que estaban torcidos en una sonrisa que se le contagió a él mismo antes de volver a acercarse. Sin embargo, Stiles echó la cabeza para atrás, impidiéndole que le besara. Derek lo miró con el ceño comenzando a fruncirse y entonces Stiles rió.

-No me vas a besar hasta que no te expliques. -dijo aún entre risas al ver el gesto molesto de Derek.

El lobo aflojó el ceño y un brillo cruzó sus ojos. Se volvió a acercar y Stiles giró la cabeza para que no llegara a sus labios, pero a Derek no le importó. Su objetivo era otro. Los labios del lobo se posaron sobre el hueso de la mandíbula de Stiles, besándolo suavemente y bajando hasta su cuello, haciendo que el humano fuera víctima de un escalofrío que lo sacudió por completo.

-¡Eh! Eso es... -pero un suspiro acudió a los labios del humano. -... trampa. -logró terminar.

La espalda de Derek, en la que una de las manos de Stiles seguía pegada, se convulsionó con una risa. Los labios del lobo siguieron besando todo el cuello del humano mientras lo sentía temblar de anticipación, hasta llegar a la clavícula, donde su lengua se aventuró a dejar pequeñas huellas.

-¡Derek! -exclamó Stiles echando la cabeza para atrás al apartarse, dándose un fuerte golpe contra el armario de la cocina. Derek levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y le cogió la coronilla, donde se había golpeado, con una de sus manos. -Au... Duele. -se quejó con un ojo cerrado por el dolor.

-No sangras. -dijo comprobando el sitio donde se había dado Stiles. -Eres un torpe. -dijo sonriendo.

-¡Pero si ha sido tu culpa!

-¿Mía? -preguntó abriendo los ojos con fingida inocencia.

-Tuya.

-No lo creo. -dijo sin dejar de acariciar el sitio donde, seguramente, el humano iba a tener un chichón. -Tú fuiste quien apartó la cara. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -Además, es tu casa... deberías conocer ya donde están los armarios.

Stiles abrió la boca para protestar, pero Derek fue más rápido y alcanzó de nuevo sus labios con los propios. Stiles no se hizo mucho de rogar y continuó el beso.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaban así cuando el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar. Se miraron y Stiles apartó al lobo empujándolo en el pecho para ir a coger el aparato que se había ganado el puesto número 1 en "objetos que odia Derek". El lobo se rascó la cabeza y tras un bufido fue al salón, donde escuchaba a Stiles hablar por el teléfono.

-¿Qué? Vaya, no me enteré de que me habías llamado Scott.

- _Pues lo he hecho... cientos de veces._

-Vaya, perdón, gran alfa entre los alfas. -se burló Stiles. El humano sonrió al ver entrar en el salón a Derek.

- _Deja ya las coñas, Stiles. -_ dijo la voz nada molesta de Scott - _Te llamo porque vamos a ir a entrenar al bosque. Tráete a Derek. De todos modos allí puede ir sin correa._

-¡Ah! ¡Eso!

- _No, Stiles, no te enrolles... tienes media hora. En media hora en el bosque, donde siempre. ¡Nos vemos!_

Stiles se quedó mirando el teléfono con la boca abierta. Miró a Derek, que tenía las cejas en alto, observándole.

-Me ha colgado.

-Lo he visto. -dijo simplemente.

-¡Pues que se caiga de culo cuando te vea! -dijo azotando el móvil sobre el sofá.

Stiles se quedó quieto. Sabía que debía ducharse y vestirse antes de ir al bosque con los demás, pero se quedó embobado mirando a Derek, que estaba parado frente a la puerta del salón, mirando a través de una de las ventanas y rascándose distraídamente los abdominales. Sacudió la cabeza cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a tomar un rumbo no apto para menores de edad y caminó hacia la puerta.

Derek entonces salió de su letargo y le cogió por la cintura cuando pasaba a su lado. Stiles se giró para mirarlo y justo en ese momento, Derek le dio un beso corto en los labios. Entonces se separó y salió del salón subiendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto, dejándolo atontado delante de la puerta del salón.

Cuando salió de su mundo de fantasía, subió las escaleras y se encontró a Derek sentado contra el escritorio con los brazos cruzados. En cuanto Stiles apareció, las cejas de Derek se alzaron.

-Si no te duchas ya, llegarás tarde.

-¿En serio? -exclamó alzando los brazos. -¿Vas a actuar como si nada?

-¿Tendría que actuar de algún modo?

-¡Me has besado! -dijo con aspavientos de sus brazos.

-Tu seguiste el beso.

-¡Ese no es el caso! -exclamó desesperado al ver la expresión tranquila del lobo.

-No es lo mismo. Si te hubieras apartado, tal vez. Pero... seguiste el beso.

-Vale... Nos besamos. ¡Pero tú empezaste!

Derek se encogió de hombros y se levantó con agilidad del escritorio para ir hacia la cama y dejarse caer tranquilamente bajo la mirada de Stiles, que se acercó para seguir pidiéndole explicaciones.

-¿Ahora te tumbas como si nada? -preguntó con la boca abierta al ver cómo Derek gruñía y se giraba en la cama, tapándose las orejas con la almohada. -¡No hagas eso! ¡¡No soy un maldito despertador!!

-Dúchate.

-Pero...

-Tienes que llevarme a mi casa a vestirme.

-¿Y tú no te duchas, guarro? Llevas días sin ducharte. Tienes que ducharte.

Derek se giró de nuevo para mirarle, descubriéndose las orejas y mirándolo fijamente. Stiles lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior para aguantar la risa. Sin embargo, pronto se ahogó su risa para ponerse colorado al escuchar la pregunta de Derek.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me duche contigo?

El shock de Stiles fue evidente. Su sonrojo, aún lo era más. Derek se mantuvo sin expresión mirándolo, aunque al final acabó esbozando una sonrisa y se incorporó, levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

-¡No! -logró decir, completamente rojo, el muchacho. -Yo me ducho y luego tú.

-Pues ve a ducharte. -dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. -Llegaremos tarde.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza y se fue hacia el baño murmurando por lo bajo maldiciones que, evidentemente, el lobo escuchaba y le hicieron sonreír mientras el muchacho estaba en el servicio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, como siempre, agradecer a todos los que me dejáis comentarios con vuestras opiniones, impresiones y en ocasiones "ruegos" porque siga :P  
> Realmente os lo agradezco mucho, así da gusto dar forma a mis pajas mentales.  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles estaba callado, pero su mente era un completo hervidero. En su cabeza daban vueltas la infinidad de preguntas como: ¿Por qué se habían besado? ¿Por qué le había gustado? ¿Por qué quería repetir? ¿Qué se suponía que eran? ¿Podía besarle cuando quisiera? ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues aquí estamos de nuevo :D  
> Como siempre: muchas gracias por leer, seguir mi fic y espero que disfrutéis incluso más que con los capítulos anteriores.
> 
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

Mientras Stiles se duchaba, Derek salió por la ventana y se sentó en el tejado mientras escuchaba cómo Stiles canturreaba bajo el agua de la ducha. Esbozó una sonrisa y suspiró tranquilamente bajo el sol. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar una conversación en la casa del vecino. Miró y a través del cristal vio a una mujer hablando por teléfono.

-¿Sheriff Stilinski? Sí... le llamo porque un joven semi desnudo está tomando el sol en su tejado.

- _¿Perdone?_

-Sí... un hombre moreno.

- _Disculpe, pero no entiendo..._

-Y ahora está mirándome. Y no, no es Stiles, señor Stilinski.

Derek siguió mirando a la mujer. ¡Qué vecina tan cotilla! Justo en ese momento, Stiles aparecía en toalla detrás de él. Le miró extrañado al verle en el tejado y después siguió con la mirada a la señora Franklin. Stiles levantó la mano con una ceja alzada, para saludar a la mujer, que corrió las cortinas escandalizada.

-Tu padre te va a llamar. -dijo Derek mirándole por fin.

-¿Por qué?

-La vecina le ha llamado para decirle que "un hombre semidesnudo está en su tejado". -Derek terminó de decir eso con una sonrisa burlona y el teléfono sonó.

-¿Y por qué demonios estás ahí...? ¡Vete ya a la ducha! -dijo cogiendo el teléfono móvil mientras veía cómo Derek entraba en el cuarto con gesto burlón. El lobo se metió en el cuarto de baño y entonces cogió la llamada de su padre.

Tras cinco minutos en los que Derek se duchaba y Stiles le explicaba a su padre que la vecina estaba loca, que no había nadie desnudo o semidesnudo en el tejado, Derek salió con el pelo mojado y unos pantalones de deporte distintos a los de antes.

-La próxima vez que te apetezca tomar el sol, no lo hagas en el tejado bajo la atenta mirada de la señora Franklin. -dijo cogiendo sus llaves. -Y vamos a tu loft para que te vistas. ¡Mierda! Ya llegamos tarde... -dijo Stiles mirando la hora en su teléfono móvil.

-Creo que les llamará más la atención verme en dos patas.

Stiles lo miró, asintiendo. Lo cierto era que Derek tenía razón. Abrió la puerta de su jeep y ambos se metieron en el coche que se dirigió al loft del beta. Entraron en la casa y en menos de cinco minutos, Derek estaba ya con unos pantalones vaqueros, sus botas y una camiseta gris.

En el trayecto hacia el bosque, Derek no paró de moverse y chasquear la lengua mientras se tiraba del cuello de la camiseta o se colocaba las perneras del pantalón. Stiles lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué haces?

-Esto... no me gusta estar vestido. -dijo entre dientes, quitándose la camiseta y respirando hondo bajo la atónita mirada de Stiles, que tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para mirar al frente y prestar atención al camino, pero con una sonrisa divertida.

-Parece que te has acostumbrado a ir desnudo por el mundo. -dijo con una risita.

Derek se limitó a asentir y fijar la mirada al frente, aunque echaba miradas escondidas de vez en cuando hacia Stiles, que fingía no darse cuenta.

Stiles estaba callado, pero su mente era un completo hervidero. No veía los árboles, ni siquiera la carretera, pues en su cabeza daban vueltas la infinidad de preguntas como: ¿Por qué se habían besado? ¿Por qué le había gustado? ¿Por qué quería repetir? ¿Qué se suponía que eran? ¿Podía besarle cuando quisiera? ...

-Deja de pensar. -dijo Derek de repente.

-¿Cómo sabes...?

Stiles no terminó la pregunta porque una risa de Derek le cortó los pensamientos. Le miró y Derek se encogió de hombros sin apartar la mirada del camino. Wl muchacho bufó y paró el jeep en el arcén del camino. Derek entonces le miró con las cejas en alto.

-¿Por qué...? -Derek levantó la mirada y señaló el reloj del salpicadero. -¡No me importa llegar tarde! -gritó desesperado. -Lo que quiero saber es por qué...

-¿Por qué te besé?

-Sí. -dijo Stiles en bajo. Derek apartó la mirada y pasó sus ojos verdes por todo el jeep.

-Me apetecía. -dijo simplemente. Stiles abrió la boca para protestar, pero en ese momento, los ojos verdes de Derek se clavaron en él y prosiguió. -Me apetecía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -preguntó Stiles con la garganta seca. Derek sonrió de medio lado, dejando claro que no contestaría a eso, y volvió a mirar a la carretera.

-¿Y tú por qué me devolviste el beso?

-Porque me dio pena apartarme. -dijo molesto por no obtener las respuestas que quería. Derek sonrió sabiendo que ese no era el motivo y volvió a señalar el reloj. -Ya sé que llegamos tarde. Sólo contéstame a una pregunta más y nos vamos.

Derek lo miró con las cejas alzadas, y tras una leve sonrisa que casi pasó desapercibida por Stiles que estaba hipnotizado en las negras pestañas de Derek. El lobo asintió dando a entender que contestaría a la pregunta y Stiles carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

-¿Si quiero puedo besarte? ¡Espera! No he formulado bien la pregunta. ¿Puedo besarte cuando me dé la gana? O... ¿Vas a volver a besarme?

Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió con una carcajada que dejó a Stiles atontado viendo como la manzana de Adán del lobo subía y bajaba con cada golpe de aire. Cuando su risa cesó, Stiles estuvo tentado a recordarle que tenía que responderle, cuando Derek se acercó a él y le besó en los labios.

-No sé tú. Pero yo te besaré cuando me venga en gana.

-Pero si te beso, no me arrancarás la cabeza. -se aseguró Stiles.

Derek levantó las cejas. Parecía que sopesaba la respuesta, pero negó con la cabeza. Entonces Stiles sonrió con su sonrisa de "hola, tengo 5 años y soy el niño más feliz del parvulario" y cortó la poca distancia que había entre los labios de los dos.

Comenzaron una batalla entre los labios y las lenguas de ambos. Las manos de Stiles rodearon el cuello del lobo, comenzando a acariciar el nacimiento del pelo, mientras Derek enteraba una de sus manos en la camiseta de Stiles y con la otra desabrochaba su cinturón para atraerlo más hacia él.

Los besos eran apasionados, demostrando la sed que tenían el uno del otro; las manos acariciaban cada centímetro de piel al que podían acceder. Estaban tan centrados el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la carretera.

Derek abrió los ojos de golpe y miró sobre el hombro de Stiles. El muchacho se giró también y encontró la razón del por qué el lobo había parado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí el capítulo :D  
> Ya, ya sé que ha sido bastante cortito, pero subiré otro más como compensación hoy mismo.   
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando con la manada de Beacon Hills? Uy... perdón... ¿Demonios? No, no... demonios no. ¡Nada de demonios! ¿Quién ha dicho demonios?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No os asustéis... el resumen es una de mis tonterías... no hay ningún demonio en Stiles. ¿O tal vez sí? Tendréis que descubrirlo mientras leeis.  
> *risa malvada*  
> (No me lo tengáis en cuenta... llevo medicándome dos semanas por dos enfermedades distintas y creo que me ha afectado al cerebro)
> 
> ¡PASEN Y LEAN!

Scott estaba al lado de la ventanilla del conductor con los ojos y la boca abierta de par en par, más pálido de lo que jamás lo había visto su mejor amigo. Stiles sonrió inocentemente y se encogió de hombros, como si el hecho de estar sentado a horcajadas sobre uno de los betas (y no cualquiera, sino Derek), que hasta hacía pocas horas era un lobo completamente animal, comiéndole a besos y caricias fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Llegáis tarde. -dijo antes de marcharse entre los árboles.

Derek y Stiles se miraron y tras un beso corto, Derek soltó las caderas de Stiles, que volvió a su sitio. Arrancó el motor y recorrió los escasos dos kilómetros que faltaban para el punto de encuentro. Una vez allí aparcó y salió del Jeep seguido de Derek.

Cuando llegaron, todos los miraron sorprendidos. Durante un segundo, Stiles temió que Scott hubiera contado a todos lo que había visto en el jeep, pero una mirada al alfa y la emoción de todos al ver a Derek sobre dos patas le hizo ver que nadie aparte de Scott sabía nada. Durante unos minutos, todos rodearon a Derek sorprendidos, diciéndole lo contentos que estaban de que volviera a tener forma humana, hasta que el lobo acabó gruñendo, molesto por tener tanta gente invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Luna echará de menos jugar contigo. -dijo Lydia suspirando. -Realmente le caías muy bien.

-¿Sabes que esa perra está completamente desequilibrada? -comentó Derek alzando una ceja.

-¿No es encantadora? -sonrió Lydia con sus ojos brillando con ternura.

-Al igual que su dueña... -murmuró Derek buscando con la mirada a Stiles.

Lo encontró bastante alejado. Estaba con Scott, seguramente hablando de lo que había visto minutos antes. Estuvo tentado a escuchar, pero Scott era su alfa, y si le pillaba escuchando, tendría serios problemas. Sacudió la cabeza desechando la idea y observó la agradable interacción que tenía su tío y la Banshee desequilibrada. También se encontró con Ethan un tanto apartado, sentado sobre un árbol, sólo. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Hey... Me alegro de que ya vayas sobre dos patas. -dijo simplemente el lobo cuando notó su cercana presencia. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Aún no me acostumbro a ir vestido. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que Ethan se rió.

-Pareces cambiado. -dijo Ethan. Al ver la pregunta hecha por las cejas del lobo mayor, concretó un poco más. -Más hablador.

-Intenta sobrevivir a convivencia perpetua con Stiles durante varias semanas. Uno se acaba contagiando.

Ethan se rió y Derek pasó un brazo por los hombros del beta, que lo miró extraño y sorprendido. Ethan estaba pasándolo mal tras la muerte de su hermano, y sabía que Derek le comprendía mejor que nadie de los allí presentes. Antes de que se transformara, Ethan y Derek habían pasado bastante rato juntos, y el gemelo que aún vivía comenzó a sentir que el moreno realmente le comprendía y le quería ayudar. Cuando se transformó en lobo, perdió el único apoyo que sentía tener.

Ethan se separó un poco del de los ojos verdes, que lo miró extrañado. El lobo más joven se relamió sus labios, parecía nervioso por algo, y Derek no pudo más que alzar una ceja, dudoso de preguntar.

Fue en ese momento cuando Ethan se acercó peligrosamente a Derek y le besó. El moreno no supo cómo reaccionar. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y cuando Ethan se alejó, sintiéndose no correspondido, el lobo de ojos verdes se quedó mirándolo realmente en shock. Y no era el único. Todos los allí presentes habían visto el beso, y todos tenían la misma expresión.

-Yo... lo siento. -dijo levantándose de su asiento e internándose en el bosque, sabiéndose no correspondido y observado por todos.

Derek se levantó para ver por donde se había ido. Se giró aún en estado de shock y miró a los demás. Scott parecía a punto de ir tras él, pero Derek levantó la mano hacia su alfa.

-Yo me encargo. -dijo antes de seguir al beta gracias al aroma de vergüenza tan intenso que había ido dejando.

Cuando Ethan apareció en su campo de visión, supo que no pararía aunque le llamara. Ya debía saber que estaba a escasos metros de él y no había parado su carrera. Así que corrió más rápido y se abalanzó sobre él, quedando encima del gemelo, ambos con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas? -gruñó Derek, molesto por haberle hecho correr.

-Deja que me marche, Derek.

-Sólo si me ganas en una pelea. -añadió el lobo con una media sonrisa.

Ethan levantó un puño y falló el golpe, pues Derek se levantó ágilmente. Así comenzó una pelea entre los dos betas, los dos antiguos alfas, los dos lobos que habían perdido injustamente a su familia.

***

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? -preguntó Stiles con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Pues Ethan ha besado a Derek.

-Sí, eso ya lo he visto. -comentó Stiles mirando a Scott con una ceja subida.

-He visto a demasiada gente besar a Derek en demasiado poco tiempo. -dijo Scott volviendo al tema del que habían estado hablando. -¿No te sorprende? Porque a mi sí.

-¿No deberías preocuparte más por tus dos betas?

-Se saben cuidar solos. Y tú eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué demonios hacías besándote con Derek? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hoy. -dijo encogiéndose de brazos. -¡Ay! ¡No lo sé Scott! Simplemente nos besamos... no sé, olvídalo. -exclamó señalando al bosque. -En serio, hasta yo con mis sentidos de humano estoy escuchando golpes y ruidos de pelea. ¿No crees que deberías ir a separarlos?

-¿Sois pareja?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Entonces por qué...

-¡¡Scott!! Ethan y Derek se están matando. O vas tú o voy yo a separarlos.

-No se están matando.

-¿No los oyes?

-Sí, y por eso te digo que Derek está ayudando a Ethan a desahogarse. -dijo señalando en dirección a donde sus dos betas estaban peleando.

***

Los dos betas, ya completamente fatigados y con varias heridas que no tardarían en curarse, estaban agachados entre la maleza. Los dos se miraron y asintieron, dando por terminada la "lucha".

-¿Mejor?

-Mejor. -asintió Ethan.

Derek y Ethan se dejaron caer sobre el suelo para acabar de retomar el aire y el ritmo de sus corazones y entonces Ethan le miró algo abochornado.

-¿Olvidarás que te he besado?

Derek sonrió ante la pregunta y asintió con la cabeza. Se levantó y le ofreció la mano para que el otro se ayudara de él para levantarse.

-¿Olvidarás tu absurda idea de dejar la manada? -preguntó el de los ojos verdes, que sonrió de nuevo al ver que Ethan asentía. -Bien, pues... volvamos.

Caminaron durante pocos minutos y llegaron al claro donde todos les estaban esperando. Scott sonrió tras un "¿Todo arreglado?" y cuál fue la sorpresa de todos cuando Stiles comenzó a andar hacia ellos y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Ethan. Puñetazo que podría haber detenido de habérselo esperado. Pero en cambio, Stiles le había golpeado y aunque el puño ahora le dolía horrores, logró poner gesto amenazante.

-Vuelve a besarle y te arranco la lengua de cuajo. -dijo señalándole con el índice de la mano que no tenía herida. Ethan lo miró sorprendido y después miró a Derek, que miraba a Stiles con los labios levemente abiertos. -¿Me has escuchado, chucho? -Ethan volvió a mirar a Stiles aún aturdido y sin entender nada.

-Sí... supongo.

-Bien. -y tras decir eso, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su jeep. -¡Adiós!

Stiles se subió en su auto bajo la atenta mirada de todos y arrancó para alejarse sin dar ninguna explicación.

-¿Qué demonios le ha poseído? -preguntó Peter señalando por donde se había ido.

-¿Demonio? ¿Poseído? ¿En serio Peter? -preguntó Lydia con una ceja alzada. Peter se dio cuenta de lo inapropiado del comentario y abrió los ojos. -Eres imbécil. -dijo antes de irse con paso orgulloso hacia su propio coche.

-¡Lydia! No me he dado cuenta... -dijo Peter yendo tras ella.

Ahora eran Peter y Lydia los observados con gesto de sorpresa. Scott miró a los dos únicos betas que quedaban con él en el claro.

-Entre todos me vais a volver loco. -dijo negando con la cabeza y yendo hacia su moto.

Ethan y Derek se miraron sin entender y decidieron irse ellos también.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien?   
> ¿Me perdonáis ya por haberos dejado con una GRAN duda en el capítulo anterior? :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Celoso? ¿Stiles? Nah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí tienen un capítulo nuevo, recién horneado!
> 
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

Ethan se ofreció a llevar en moto a Derek hasta su loft, pero Derek declinó la oferta, diciendo que daría una carrera hasta su casa. Ethan se fue sin estar muy convencido, pero al final se fue sabiendo que el lobo de ojos verdes no cambiaría de idea.

De hecho, Derek no tenía ninguna intención de ir a su casa, sino que iría hasta la casa de los Stilinski. Sabía que Stiles se había hecho daño en la mano, y el hecho de que hubiera sido por un arranque de celos, hizo que el lobo sonriera. Stiles estaba celoso porque otro le había besado.

Con esa idea, comenzó a correr por el bosque, atravesándolo sin problemas, esquivando árboles y ramas rápidamente. De repente, un pinchazo acudió a su espalda, haciéndolo caer. Miró alrededor pensando que alguien le había atacado, pues el dolor era parecido a cuando los cazadores lograban acertar con sus balas o flechas. No había nadie cerca, ningún olor, ninguna esencia... fue entonces cuando un intenso dolor le atravesó por completo, haciendo que aullara. El dolor era insoportable, y sólo pudo recordar un dolor semejante: cuando se había transformado en plena noche en un lobo completo.

Entonces lo comprendió, recordó a su madre. Ella era una loba normal, en realidad una alfa, que tenía el don de convertirse en una loba completa. Siempre había creído que esa habilidad la había adquirido al ser alfa, pero su madre ya había nacido con los ojos rojos. Tal vez... tal vez fuera algo que se heredaba. Sí, tenía que ser eso.

Porque sin duda no era la "Penitencia", ya que en esos momentos se estaba sintiendo más humano que nadie. Suspiró intentando alejar el dolor de su mente y se intentó relajar, dejarse abrazar por la transformación de su cuerpo.

***

Stiles estaba en la cocina, viendo cómo su padre llegaba de Oregón. El sheriff saludó con una sonrisa a su hijo y dejó su chaqueta, la placa y la pistola sobre la mesa auxiliar el salón. Cuando volvió a la cocina, notó algo extraño.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo? -preguntó alarmado. Miró alrededor y no encontró al animal. -¿Dónde está Hell?

Stiles miró a su padre con intensidad. ¿Cómo demonios le diría aquello? Se tendría que inventar una excusa absurda que justificara la inminente desaparición del "perro" que habían acogido. Pero... ¿Cuál?

En ese momento, escuchó el sonido de unas zarpas contra la madera de la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio trasero. El sheriff corrió hacia la puerta y vio cómo Hell entraba rápidamente.

-¿Le has dejado fuera? -preguntó con las cejas alzadas a su hijo, que miraba boquiabierto al lobo. -¿Y qué hace sin su collar? -dijo agachándose para acariciar al lobo, que no dejaba de mirar a Stiles, aún en estado de shock.

-Yo... ehm... pues... ¿sí? -fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

El padre negó con la cabeza con un suspiro y fue a buscar el collar de Hell. Cuando los dejó solos, Stiles se arrodilló frente a Derek, que le lamió la cara moviendo la cola, intentando decirle que todo estaba bien.

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? ¿Por qué vuelves a ser un lobo? ¿Por qué...?

-¿Qué haces susurrando al perro, Stiles? -preguntó divertido el padre, que apareció con el collar.

-Es que... ¿nos estamos haciendo amigos?

-Eres raro, hijo... -dijo poniéndo el collar de Hell sobre la encimera. -Y bien, ¿qué hay de cenar? -completó con una sonrisa mirando la olla sobre la cocina.

***

Una vez los tres hubieron terminado de cenar, el sheriff se fue a la cama, pues estaba agotado del viaje y del caso en Oregón y Stiles y Derek se fueron al salón. En cuanto escuchó la puerta del cuarto de su padre cerrarse, el muchacho se abalanzó sobre el lobo con gesto preocupado.

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado? Mierda, Derek... -murmuraba el chico.

El lobo se alejó con una mueca socarrona, si eso fuera posible en un lobo, y comenzó a estirarse y a hacer gestos extraños, tomando posturas aún más raras. El humano lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto completamente majareta, y justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle si se había vuelto loco, comenzó a ver cómo el lobo se deformaba ante sus ojos para convertirse de nuevo en Derek. ¡En un Derek desnudo!

-¡Dios, tápate! -dijo lanzándole un cojín.

Escuchó la risa de Derek desde donde se había puesto el lobo y miró en esa dirección para encontrarse con el moreno aún sentado en el suelo, tapándose con el cojín sus partes. En ese momento, los ojos verdes de Derek se clavaron en la ventana.

-¡Señora Franklin! -gritó Stiles acercándose a la ventana. -Es de mala educación espiar. -dijo antes de correr las cortinas. Escuchó la voz de su vecina maldiciendo la mala educación del hijo del sheriff y haciendo alusiones a lo depravado que era, teniendo un hombre desnudo en su salón. Stiles abrió las cortinas y la ventana para contestarle. -Es mi modelo para mi clase de dibujo, vieja cotilla.

La risa de Derek hizo que se girara con una sonrisa. Cerró de nuevo la ventana y las cortinas y se abalanzó sobre Derek, sin importarle que estuviera tapado con un cojín solamente.

-¿Cómo demonios? ¿Qué...?

-No era la penitencia. -dijo sonriente. -Mi madre podía hacerlo... al parecer yo también puedo transformarme.

-¿Así que te estuve cuidando por nada?

-Sí. -asintió Derek con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo te diste cuenta?

-Estaba de camino y me comencé a transformar. ¿Qué le ibas a decir a tu padre acerca de la desaparición de Hell?

-Que te había atropellado un coche y tus tripas habían quedado esparcidas por el asfalto.-Derek alzó las cejas y lo miró sorprendido.

-Un poco gore, ¿no crees?

-Así no haría más preguntas, temiendo sumar otro trauma a mi inocente mente adolescente. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Stiles aún no era capaz de asimilar todo lo que había pasado, y Derek no podía salir de esos ojos castaños. Cuando recordó el puñetazo que el humano le había dado a Ethan.

-¿Qué tal tu muñeca? -preguntó tomándole de la mano para mirar.

-La muñeca bien... los nudillos no tanto. -dijo con una mueca al ver sus nudillos aún morados. -Lo que me recuerda. -dijo levantándose y empujándole. -¿Cómo demonios te dejas besar?

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Golpearle?

-Pues... ¡sí!

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? -dijo el lobo levantándose también, soltando el cojín sin importarle quedar desnudo.

-Porque... porque...

-No somos novios.

-Pero... ¡Pero nos acabábamos de estar besando! -terminó Stiles. -Y yo no comparto. Si tanto te ha gustado su beso, vete a su casa y a mí déjame en paz.

-Estás celoso.

-No lo estoy. Estoy molesto porque tú te dejaste besar como una quinceañera enamorada.

-¿Yo? ¿Quinceañera enamorada?

-Sí, tú.

-Estás celoso. -repitió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Stiles bufó y se fue escaleras arriba. Derek era un idiota, no comprendía que él estaba realmente molesto. ¡Y encima estaba ahí mismo, plantado en pelotas, como si no le molestara estar completamente desvestido! Entró en su cuarto y escuchó cómo Derek subía las escaleras tras él. Le abrazó por detrás y pegó sus labios contra la oreja de Stiles.

-Eh... no tienes que estar celoso.

-Mierda para ti, Derek. -exclamó soltándose del agarre del mayor.

-No hables alto, tu padre está durmiendo.

-Mierda para ti, Derek. -dijo susurrando.

Derek sonrió de lado y le cogió la cara con sus manos. Le miró a los ojos y le besó suavemente. Stiles se intentó zafar de su agarre y de su beso al principio, pero acabó sucumbiendo a los labios del lobo.

Cuando se separaron, Stiles fue a por un pantalón de deporte y se lo lanzó. Derek miró con disgusto la prenda, pero se la puso. Realmente había descubierto lo incómoda que era la ropa. Tras ponerse el pantalón, se tumbó en la cama bajo la atenta mirada de Stiles.

-Hazme un hueco. Quiero dormir. -Derek lo miró y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué me da la sensación de que estás enfadado?

-No estoy enfadado. -dijo cogiendo las mantas y tirando para obligar a Derek a hacerle un hueco. -Sólo quiero dormir.

-Estás enfadado.

-Déjame en paz, Derek.

-¿Por qué demonios estás enfadado conmigo? -preguntó alzando las cejas inocentemente, mientras Stiles se metía en el hueco que había logrado hacerse.

Stiles no contestó, simplemente se tumbó sobre la cama y tras acomodar su cabeza sobre la almohada cerró los ojos. Pero Derek no estaba dispuesto a dejarle descansar. Se metió él también entre las mantas y le abrazó por la cintura mientras comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello. Como no respondía, Derek cambió de estrategia.

Primero recorrió el cuello con la nariz, aspirando su olor. Después, lamió partes del cuello, haciendo que el muchacho diera un pequeño bote sobre el colchón pero no dijera nada. A continuación, con una sonrisa, Derek sopló aire frío sobre su saliva. Estos tres pasos tuvieron el resultado que quería. Stiles se dio la vuelta, encarándole.

-¿Te gustó?

-¿Tu sabor? Delicioso. -dijo en un gruñido.

-No. -dijo esquivando un beso que Derek le iba a dar, a lo que el lobo frunció el ceño, molesto. -¿Te gustó el beso de Ethan?

-A partir de hoy no creo que me guste ningún beso que no sea tuyo. -dijo con un susurro, haciendo que las defensas de Stiles flaquearan. -¿Más tranquilo?

-Creo que sólo lo dices para que cierre la boca.

-Lo digo porque es cierto. Si dejases de hablar y me besaras, ya sería perfecto.

-No te pienso besar. -dijo cerrando los ojos. -Y quiero dormir.

-¿Y si te beso yo?

-Me apartaría. -dijo volviendo a abrir los ojos.

-No si estás dormido. -añadió el lobo con una sonrisa.

-Eres realmente molesto. -dijo dándose la vuelta

Derek lo miró divertido. Le volvió a abrazar, decidiendo que le dejaría descansar, pues él también estaba agotado. El día había sido ajetreado para ambos. Se acomodó en la espalda del muchacho y cerró los ojos, tardando realmente poco en quedarse dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya que he recibido varias amenazas contra mi vida (ally_holmes, esto va por ti) he decidido alargar el fic a 14 capítulos en los que habrá sorpresas (espero) y gracias a los cuales tendré que cambiar las etiquetas del fic :D
> 
> \---  
> ¿Qué os ha parecido el fic?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo corto pero que seguramente anticipe uno muuuuucho más largo. Pido disculpas de antemano, pero es que las migrañas me están matando y mi cabeza no da para mucho más... menudas dos semanitas llevo de enfermedades y pastillas...
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

 

Stiles se despertó con la nariz húmeda. Abrió un ojo para entender qué pasaba y se encontró con el hocico de un lobo delante de su cara, que volvió a ser atacada por la rosada lengua del lobo que estaba al lado de su cabecera.

-Serás idiota... -dijo dándose la vuelta y tapándose con las sábanas.

-Tienes que sacar a Hell. -dijo la voz de su padre repentinamente a su lado. -Venga, levanta. Si hace sus cosas en casa, serás tú quien lo limpie.

-Si hace sus cosas en casa se lo come. -gruñó Stiles incorporándose en la cama, viendo como su padre salía del cuarto. El lobo le dirigió una mirada burlona y comenzó a caminar alegremente tras su padre, moviendo la cola con gracia.

Con un suspiro, Stiles se levantó de la cama, yendo al baño. Tenía los ojos hinchados, sin duda había dormido una buena cantidad de horas. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que ya era medio día. Se metió en la ducha y bajó a desayunar sólo con unos pantalones vaqueros y algunas gotitas aún sobre su abdomen.

-Te vas a resfriar. -dijo su padre al verlo aparecer semidesnudo.

-Papá, casi hay treinta grados... -dijo bostezando y cogiendo la taza de café que su padre le acercaba.

El padre miró por la ventana y encogió los hombros. Stiles fue al congelador y se echó dos hielos en su desayuno. Se sentaron juntos a desayunar mientras Hell no apartaba los ojos de los dos humanos, que conversaban de todo y de nada en realidad. Pocos minutos después, su padre se marchó hacia la comisaría y Hell subió corriendo las escaleras para aparecer momentos después como Derek.

-Bien, al menos has aprendido a vestirte. -murmuró Stiles mirando cómo se empapaba la sexta madalena en su café. Derek se acercó y se la robó para zampársela de un solo bocado.

-¿Te ha gustado el despertar?

-¿Te refieres a los lametones de un chucho?

-Tu padre me dijo que te despertara. -se defendió encogiéndose de hombros, cogiendo otra madalena y mojándola en el café de Stiles.

-¿Quieres café? -preguntó Stiles con una ceja alzada.

-Tu padre me ha inflado a agua. -dijo mirando el bol de agua que tenía escrito "HELL" con letras negras.

-Oye, Derek... ¿vas a seguir viviendo en mi casa? -Los ojos verdes de Derek se clavaron en su mirada castaña. -Quiero decir... no eres un perro, tienes tu casa, tu vida como humano...

-Te molesto.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No es eso, Derek... pero no me parece justo que vivas a cuatro patas, bebiendo de un bol en el suelo, comiendo chuletas y carne picada, como si realmente fueras un perro.

-Las chuletas me gustan. -dijo el moreno. Stiles rodó los ojos y tras un suspiro, contestó.

-Ya me entiendes.

Derek asintió y suspiró, mirando a través de la ventana. Stiles tenía razón. En su casa se sentía como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía, pero ése no era su hogar, no era su vida. Se incorporó y se sacudió las migas de las manos.

-Supongo que tendré que ir a mi loft.

-Yo te llevo... no pensarás cruzar Beacon Hills descalzo y sin camiseta.

-Puedo ir como Hell. -dijo sin más.

-Sin correa y por lo tanto, sin permiso. -dijo levantándose para subir a calzarse y ponerse una camiseta.

Pocos minutos después, ambos subían en el jeep del más joven, que condujo en dirección al loft. Una vez allí, el lobo fue hacia la gran ventana del salón y la abrió. Después de todo ese tiempo sin estar allí, el piso entero olía a cerrado.

-¡Dios! ¡Qué asco! ¿Y tú eres el del súper olfato? ¡Esto huele a gato muerto!

Derek se rió al ver a Stiles plantado delante de la nevera, tapándose la nariz. Fue con él y vació todo el contenido del refrigerador en una bolsa de basura. Sin lugar a dudas, eso era realmente asqueroso.

-Ya lo bajo yo... tu vístete. Iremos a comprar comida, anda... -dijo cogiendo con mueca de asco la bolsa de basura.

Cuando volvió de tirar la basura, escuchó la ducha en marcha. Se acercó y una maldad cruzó su mente, dibujando una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. Entró en el baño y se apoyó contra el lavabo. La cortina se corrió un poco, dejando asomar la cabeza de Derek, que lo miraba con un interrogante en los ojos.

-Solo estoy haciendo lo que tú hacías como lobo. Incordiar, aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos...

-No me importa si me ves desnudo. -dijo corriendo por completo la cortina. Stiles apartó la mirada rápidamente y él se tuvo que contener para no sonreír ante la evidente inocencia del chico.

Salió de la ducha y se acercó al humano, cogiéndole con una mano de la cadera y con otra su mentón, haciendo que le dirigiera la mirada justo antes de acercarse para darle un beso. Stiles no se apartó, siguió el beso sin dudarlo, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón a mil pulsaciones por minuto.

-Sé lo que haces. -dijo Stiles separándose.

-¿Qué hago?

-Haces cosas para hacerme sentir incómodo... -dijo, y supo que tenía razón por el brillo de los ojos de Derek. -... pero ahora que lo sé, no lo vas a lograr.

-¿Seguro? -dijo colando las manos bajo la camiseta de Stiles.

El muchacho supo lo que pretendía hacer... sabía que le iba a intentar quitar la camiseta para hacerle sentir cohibido con él desnudo delante. Stiles sonrió socarronamente y se quitó el mismo la prenda antes de que el lobo pudiera hacerlo.

-Segurísimo.

Un gruñido surgió de un agradado Derek, que aprovechó ahora toda esa piel libre de tela para acariciarla y deleitarse con su suavidad. Derek acercó sus labios a los de Stiles, que giró su cara y atacó el cuello del lobo con sus labios, al igual que sus manos recorrieron el pecho y el abdomen desnudo y húmedo del moreno. Que abrió los ojos sorprendido por el gesto tan seguro del muchacho.

-¡Vaya! -dijo Stiles mirando la oreja de Derek. -Te has dejado algo de jabón aquí -dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de la misma.

Derek cerró los ojos instantáneamente, notando cómo la lengua de Stiles jugaba en su oreja. Un leve gemido escapó de sus labios y cogió a Stiles de la cintura, alzándolo para que él rodeara la suya con las piernas. El muchacho así lo hizo y lo llevó a su cuarto, dejándose caer sobre el colchón de su cama.

-¿Derek?

-¿Hmmm...? -preguntó Derek demasiado ocupado con sus labios en el cuello del menor.

-¿Es esto lo que harías con Ethan?

-¡Stiles! -gruñó Derek mirándole de golpe a los ojos, tras alejarse del sabroso cuello del humano.

-¿Qué? -preguntó el chico haciéndose el inocente.

-Él me besó, yo no hice nada... y solo fui detrás de él porque se por lo que está pasando...

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces por qué sigues dándole vueltas al tema? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque no pienso tener sexo contigo hasta que me digas que me quieres y que lo haces desde hace mucho tiempo. -la respuesta de Stiles le dejó con gesto de atontado. Cuando se recompuso, logró articular palabra.

-Te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo. -dijo volviendo a estirar el cuello para besarle.

-¿Pero me lo dices de verdad o sólo porque te he dicho que si no me dices eso no tendrás sexo?

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que realmente pienso?

-Exacto.

-Bien. -dijo tomando aire y cerrando los ojos. Los abrió para seguir hablando. -Desde que te conozco siempre te he considerado un parlanchín difícilmente aguantable, molesto y realmente, realmente cansino. No hay un botón de "stop" que exista para hacerte parar de hablar, ni siquiera cuando te beso te callas y eso me molesta. Lo das todo por todos, sacrificarías tu vida por cualquier desconocido y en ocasiones te comportas como un crío de 3 años, otras eres un verdadero dolor en el culo y en otras me planteo seriamente el por qué no te rajo el cuello para comprobar si así sigues con tu parloteo. Pero por alguna extraña razón que no lograría en comprender en mil años de aguantarte, me encantas. Lo único que quiero es seguir intentando lograr cerrar tu bocaza a besos y encontrar el maldito botón de "stop".

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto mirando a Derek. Algunas de las cosas realmente le habían ofendido, sin embargo, también le había sorprendido el final... y aún estaba más sorprendido de que Derek hubiese logrado decir todas esas palabras seguidas.

-No sé si sentirme ofendido o alagado.

-Te quiero, Stiles. -dijo tras un suspiro.

El muchacho, que aún seguía debajo de él, rodeando su cintura con las piernas y abrazando su cuello, esbozó una sonrisa y esta vez fue él quien estiró el cuello para llegar a alcanzar los finos labios del lobo, que se dejó besar en un dulce y apasionado beso que se llevó a los dos bien lejos de ese lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido?  
> El final del fic se acerca *pucheros*


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último "capítulo" del fic. El 14 es tan sólo un breve epílogo.  
> Advertencia: +18, explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo tiene alto contenido de carácter sexual entre dos personajes de género masculino. Si no te gustan este tipo de historia, no sigas leyendo.

 

Los besos tiernos y las caricias amorosas pronto dieron paso a gestos mucho más apasionados que dejaron aflorar algunas inseguridades de Stiles. Derek paró mirándole a los ojos. Él sabía que Stiles era virgen, tanto con mujeres como con hombres, y olía la inseguridad del muchacho, que a pesar de su inexperiencia intentaba por todos los medios no dudar en sus gestos.

-¿Quieres que paremos? -susurró Derek. Stiles no negó, tampoco afirmó, pero decidió enterrar sus dientes con suavidad en el hombro del lobo, que emitió un leve gruñido con gusto. -¿Seguro? -Esta vez, como respuesta, Stiles acercó un poco más sus caderas a las del moreno, que sonrió y volvió a besar al adolescente.

-¿Sabes que esto es ilegal? -preguntó tras separarse de los labios de Derek para tomar aire. El lobo alzó una ceja y el muchacho sonrió divertido. -Solo es un dato.

Con un leve gruñido, Derek volvió a hacer que Stiles cerrara el pico con un beso al principio casto, luego más salvaje, más Derek. El otro no hizo nada para separarse, sino que sus manos subieron por sus bíceps, pasando por su cuello hasta poder enredar sus dedos en el pelo del moreno, que gimió agradado. Stiles, por su parte, notó cómo las manos de Derek acariciaban su pecho y abdomen, se enganchaban en su cintura y de nuevo emprendían su viaje hacia el sur. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al notar que los dedos jugueteaban con la cinturilla de sus pantalones, pidiendo permiso, a lo que Stiles contestó elevando de nuevo sus caderas, forzando un roce entre los dos.

Tras una sonrisa, encerrada contra los labios del más joven, desabotonó el pantalón y bajó lentamente la cremallera para tocar con calma y lentitud el bulto que palpitaba bajo la licra azul de los calzoncillos de Stiles, que se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

Derek cortó el beso, bajando con besos cortos desde el mentón de Stiles a su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen... los labios del lobo hicieron el mismo camino que antes había hecho sus manos, haciendo que el muchacho suspirara y jadeara con anticipación. Notó la respiración de Derek contra su miembro a través de la fina tela de su ropa interior y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

-Derek... -salió sin pensar de los labios del menor.

El aludido miró hacia Stiles, y tras sonreír de nuevo, liberó su pene y con facilidad se deshizo de los pantalones (que aunque bajados, seguían en los muslos de Stiles) y del calzoncillo, dejando completamente desnudo a un tembloroso Stiles.

El lobo miró la evidente y completa erección del menor y se relamió los labios al tiempo que Stiles se mordía el labio inferior. Un gemido salió de entre sus labios cuando notó la lengua caliente del moreno recorrer su longitud. Lamió, besó y mordisqueó el miembro de Stiles antes de abrir por completo su boca y engullirlo por completo para empezar a bombear su cabeza contra Stiles, quien le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Derek... para, yo...

El aludido se paró de golpe y miró para Stiles, arrepentido. Sin duda se había propasado. No debió haber empezado a... Sin duda Stiles no quería ir más allá.

-Lo siento. -dijo incorporándose para quedar frente a frente. Stiles frunció el ceño, mirándolo entre jadeante, deseoso y confundido.

-¿Por qué?

-Me supuse que no querrías y...

-¿Qué? ¡No! Te estás confundiendo... -dijo con una sonrisa. -Si quería. Y quiero... es sólo que... estaba a punto de correrme.

-Ah. -musitó Derek.

-Idiota... -rió Stiles. Pero su risa cesó al instante. Derek volvió a deslizarse hacia su sur y volvió a entretenerse en lo que estaba. -¡Derek!

-¿Qué? -preguntó entre sus piernas.

-¿No me escuchas? Estoy a punto de correrme, no hagas eso o...

-No me importa si te corres dentro. -dijo simplemente antes de volver a lamer el pene de Stiles y volviendo a engullirlo.

Stiles gruñó al volver a notarse dentro de la cálida boca del lobo y agarró con fuerza las mantas de la cama al notar que estaba llegando a su límite. Sin embargo, algo lo distrajo. La mano de Derek se alzó hacia él, ofreciéndole dos dedos. Stiles abrió la boca y los lamió tal y como Derek estaba haciendo con su pene.

Cuando ya estaban bien lubricados con saliva, Derek dirigió la mano hacia abajo de nuevo y tras una rápida mirada a Stiles para asegurarse que no se arrepentía, dirigió su dedo corazón hacia la entrada del muchacho, que gimió volviendo a poner su mano en los omóplatos del lobo.

La boca de Derek, así como su dedo intentando dilatar su entrada hicieron el resto. Stiles echó su cabeza hacia atrás y con un gemido se corrió dentro de la boca de Derek, que gimió tan suave que parecía un ronroneo. La mano de Stiles acarició la espalda de Derek, que tras limpiarse los labios con el antebrazo que no estaba ocupado en la entrada de Stiles, subió hacia sus labios para besarle.

Stiles rodeó el cuello del lobo, acariciando el pelo y tocando con suavidad la zona detrás de las orejas, que hacía que Derek gimiera mientras introducía dos dedos esta vez. Una mano de Stiles se quedó acariciando al lobo mientras la otra fue a su pene, que palpitaba por inatención. Derek abrió los ojos al notal la mano del menor rodeándole y esbozó una leve sonrisa al notar la lengua de Stiles en su oreja.

-Me vas a volver loco. -murmuró Derek con un tono salvaje que hizo reír a Stiles. -Espera aquí un momento. -dijo levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia el servicio.

Stiles se quedó tumbado sobre la cama, mirando al techo, sin acabar de entender nada. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo Derek lo miraba de ese modo? Porque vale, él sabía cuándo él mismo había acabado fantaseando con el lobo, pero... ¿Derek fijándose en él? No, no lo entendía...

Pero sus preguntas se fueron al carajo cuando dirigió su mirada a la entrada, donde aparecía Derek completamente desnudo, con un bote de lubricante. Stiles sonrió un tanto apabullado y el lobo se puso entre sus piernas, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Quiero saber que estás completamente seguro.

-¡Derek! -protestó Stiles incorporándose para hacerle frente.

-Lo digo en serio... podría hacerte un poco de daño aunque no lo pretendiera. -dijo, y notó cómo Stiles miraba su pene.

Stiles tragó saliva. Evidentemente le iba a hacer daño por mucho que dilatara... algo de semejante tamaño no era lo más adecuado para perder la virginidad. Pero cuando Derek estaba ya convencido de que Stiles habría decidido no seguir, el muchacho levantó la mirada y asintió.

-¿Seguro?

-No. Pero no me lo vuelvas a preguntar o echaré a correr. -dijo con una media sonrisa. -En serio, Derek: quiero hacerlo. -murmuró asintiendo al ver la duda reflejada en los ojos del moreno.

-Vale. Si te duele y quieres parar, dímelo y pararé. -dijo antes de besarle y volverle a tumbar.

Stiles acomodó su espalda contra el colchón intentando apartar de su mente el tremendo aparato que tenía Derek entre las piernas. Se intentó relajar, escuchó cómo Derek abría el bote de lubricante y notó sus cálidos y resbaladizos dedos expandiendo su entrada.

Poco después, aún entre besos y gestos de cariño, así como algún que otro gemido, Derek apartó la mano de su entrada, haciendo que Stiles se sintiera completamente vacío. Sus miradas coincidieron y el muchacho vio de nuevo la pregunta " _¿Estás seguro?_ " dibujada en los ojos del lobo. Tras asentir, se volvieron a besar y Derek se colocó mejor entre las piernas del muchacho, alzó sus caderas e hizo un poco de presión en la entrada del muchacho.

Stiles cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en su respiración, procurando relajarse. Derek empujó sus propias caderas muy lentamente, observando cada minúsculo gesto del menor, que se mordía el labio inferior intentando contener leves quejidos. El lobo acarició con cariño el rostro de Stiles, que abrió los ojos entonces para mirarle y sonreír.

-¿Estás bien? -susurró el moreno.

-Sí. -contestó con un leve temblor en su voz.

Derek asintió y empujó sus caderas un poco más, internándose lentamente en el chico, que volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras acariciaba los brazos del mayor, quien decidió besar el cuello del muchacho para reconfortarlo.

Tras lo que les pareció una eternidad inundada por el dolor (Stiles por la evidente intromisión en su cuerpo hasta entonces virginal y Derek por ver que estaba haciendo sufrir al muchacho) por fin estuvieron completamente unidos. Derek se mantuvo inmóvil, besando y acariciando a Stiles para reconfortarlo mientras la cavidad del mismo se acostumbraba a la invasión.

-Derek, creo que ya... ya estoy. -susurró Stiles. Derek asintió y se movió dentro del muchacho aún con un ritmo lento, observando todos y cada uno de los gestos del menor.

Derek sonrió al comprobar que los gestos de Stiles, aunque aún dejaban ver cierta molestia, comenzaba a haber disfrute en ellos. Los ojos castaños se abrieron y al comprobar que estaba siendo observado, sonrió asintiendo. Derek volvió a besarle y poco a poco, el vaivén de sus caderas fue acelerando el ritmo, golpeando la próstata del menor mientras su mano se dirigió al pene de Stiles, completamente erecto.

Poco después Stiles se corrió arañando la espalda del lobo, que gruñó de placer al sentir el éxtasis de su compañero, que estaba jadeando sobre el colchón.

-Stiles... -dijo con voz ronca Derek entre jadeos. -Stiles... -el muchacho lo miró con un brillo increíble en los ojos. -Quiero...

-¿Qué quieres, Derek? -dijo posando su mano sobre el pecho a la vez que el moreno dejaba de mover sus caderas. Derek jadeaba con los ojos cerrados, intentando controlar a su lobo.

-Quiero marcarte, Stiles. -dijo abriendo los ojos para mirar directamente a los focos castaños del humano.

-Marcarme... ¿un chupetón? -preguntó extrañado Stiles. Derek soltó una breve risa y negó con la cabeza.

-Marcarte... como mío. Para siempre. -dijo observando la reacción de Stiles.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron por completo. Su gesto era completamente inescrutable, pero el olor que Derek podía captar con sus sentidos de lobo iban desde la completa sorpresa a la idea de permitir que el lobo lo marcara. También había algo de pensamiento lógico que le gritaba a Stiles que fuera coherente... ¿Cómo iba a ofrecerse como "sí, claro, márcame para siempre" a pesar de que esta fuera la primera vez, a pesar de que llevaran dos días en _esto_ en lo que ni sabía lo que era?

-¿Para siempre y sin versión lobuna de divorcio? -preguntó dudoso. Derek rió y asintió.

-Para siempre.

-Y tú quieres hacerlo.

-Sí. Pero... ¿tú?

Stiles volvió a enfrascarse en sus pensamientos, intentando debatirse en la respuesta. Mientras tanto, Derek volvió a retomar el movimiento dentro de él, haciendo que cerrara los ojos al sentir cómo acariciaba su próstata.

-Si no quieres no lo haré.

-Dios, Derek, cállate... lo estoy debatiendo. -dijo repentinamente Stiles. Derek paró de moverse y se quedó quieto como una estatua de mármol. Stiles abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. -No he dicho que pares, sólo que te calles. -dijo con tono divertido.

Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una sonora carcajada. Asintió y volvió a retomar el movimiento mientras, además, añadía caricias y besos por todo el cuerpo de Stiles.

Stiles volvió a su debate moral: su lógico cerebro decía que negara la petición, pero algo dentro de él (se negaba a decir que era su corazón, él no era tan moñas) le decía que permitir que le marcara era algo que haría tarde o temprano, algo de lo que no se iba a arrepentir. Sonrió. Había tomado su decisión. Pero... _¿Cómo demonios te lo puedes estar planteando si ni siquiera sabes en qué consiste eso, solemne imbécil?_ le gritó su cerebro.

-¿Qué es eso de marcar? ¿En qué consiste? -Derek lo miró con evidente gesto de placer y a la vez cansancio. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos...?

-Un buen rato. -contestó Derek entre jadeos. -¿Puedo parar?

-No.

-¡Stiles! -rió Derek -Así te lo puedo explicar bien.

-Vale... -dijo haciendo un mohín.

Derek salió completamente de él y se dejó caer a un costado. El lobo respiraba entrecortadamente y Stiles vio la fina capa de sudor que cubría su cuerpo. Se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios, haciendo que el moreno se girara para mirarlo y posara una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del humano.

-¿Y bien?

-No me vas a dejar tranquilizarme.

-No.

-Lo suponía. -dijo sonriendo. -Es... ¿sabes lo que es el "nudo"? -Stiles asintió.

-¿Es eso? ¿El nudo?

-Es parte de ello. -dijo suspirando Derek. -"Marcar" es unir nuestro aroma para siempre, Stiles. Y consta de diferentes pasos...

-Vale. No me importa. -dijo simplemente Stiles. Derek lo miró extrañado. -Lo que quiero saber es por qué me estás ofreciendo eso... quiero decir... ¿me estás diciendo algo así como que quieres una eternidad junto a mí? -preguntó Stiles.

-La quiero. -asintió Derek con una sonrisa.

-Y no tendrías por qué haberme preguntado... ¿cierto?

-Podría haberlo hecho sin preguntar tu opinión. -asintió de nuevo.

-Vale. -dijo tumbándose sobre Derek. -Márcame.

-No sabes en qué consiste... -preguntó dudoso Derek.

-¿Seguiré siendo humano? -Derek asintió. -Pues márcame.

Derek sonrió y le dio el beso más tierno de todos los que se habían dado. Stiles sabía que su padre lo mataría en cuanto se enterara... sabía que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a todos a su alrededor... ¿Desde cuándo él era tan inconsciente? Bueno, en realidad siempre había sido un poco cabeza loca...

Pero el hecho de saber que Derek podría haberle marcado sin siquiera pensar en su opinión, el hecho de saber a Derek le importaba su punto de vista le hizo decidirse. Sin embargo, cuando el ritual de marca comenzó, su cuerpo se revolvió con algo de miedo. Derek lo sintió y le miró a los ojos.

-Aún puedes echarte atrás.

-No... -dijo sin demasiada seguridad.

-¿Quieres que te diga en qué consiste?

-No. -dijo respirando hondo. -Hazlo. -asintió con seguridad esta vez.

Derek le volvió a besar y embistió contra su entrada con pasión y algo de rudeza, pero sin dañar a Stiles, sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Tras unos minutos de pasión desenfrenada, un escalofrío recorrió a Stiles, que echó la cabeza atrás y gimió alto, descontrolado, yéndose sobre el abdomen del lobo, que arqueó su espalda y gruñó al mismo tiempo que el humano perdía prácticamente todas sus fuerzas, notando cómo Derek se corría en su interior.

-Aguanta un poco... -escuchó en tono de súplica a Derek. Stiles asintió y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando notó algo en su interior que le hizo emitir un quejido de dolor.

-Derek... ¡Ah! -gritó Stiles con pequeñas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. -Duele...

Derek alzó sus manos para acariciar el rostro de Stiles, sobre él, y comenzó a susurrar palabras de cariño que tranquilizaron notablemente al humano, que seguía gimiendo y quejándose por el dolor.

-Es el nudo... tranquilo, Stiles... se pasará. -dijo con suavidad Derek.

Stiles decidió recostarse completamente sobre Derek, buscando su abrazo, pero el simple movimiento hizo que volviera a gritar. Era como si el pene de Derek se hubiera afianzado en una posición en su interior y al moverle del sitio le estuviera rompiendo por dentro, por lo que decidió no moverse y recibir gustoso las caricias del moreno.

Un rato después, notó que se liberaba la presión en su interior y ya se pudo dejar caer sobre el pecho de Derek, que le envolvió en un dulce abrazo, pidiéndole perdón entre besos. Stiles intuía que no había terminado, que aún quedaba algún ritual lobuno que, seguramente, le causara más dolor.

-Stiles...

-Hazlo. -suplicó Stiles completamente agotado.

Derek echó entonces la cabeza hacia atrás, transformando sus colmillos... y tras un casto beso en el hombro del chico, clavó sus colmillos en la pálida piel del muchacho, que gritó de dolor, incluso más fuerte que antes. El quejido hizo que el propio Derek sintiera una terrible agonía, sabiéndose culpable del sufrimiento del menor. Desencajó sus dientes de la herida y lamió la sangre que comenzaba a brotar de la herida.

Stiles temblaba entre sus brazos y Derek buscó su rostro. Notó que algo dentro de él se resquebrajaba al ver el recorrido que sus lágrimas habían hecho.

-Stiles... ya se ha terminado... -susurró Derek acariciando su rostro y tumbándolo sobre la cama, tapándole con las mantas y besándolo entre susurros suaves. -Duerme, Stiles... descansa...

Stiles lo miró y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso en los labios, cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido poco después. Derek se incorporó y fue al baño a por unas gasas y vendas para curar el mordisco en el hombro del muchacho, que a partir de ese momento sería el centro de su universo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo de la historia aunque vaya a haber un epílogo de cierre total.   
> Espero que os haya gustado y haya merecido la pena la espera :3


	14. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hemos llegado al final de Penitencia!

 

Stiles caminaba sin parar a lo largo y ancho del salón. Los dedos de sus manos se enredaban entre ellos, sudorosos y con leves temblores. Su respiración estaba entrecortada a pesar de intentar controlarse y grandes gotas de sudor cubrían su frente.

-Toma. -dijo un alterado sheriff aún vestido con el uniforme, tendiéndole una bolsa de papel. Acababa de llegar del trabajo y se había encontrado a su hijo comenzando a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

El padre ayudó a su hijo a respirar dentro de la bolsa que le acababa de traer para lograr que Stiles comenzara a respirar con normalidad. Casi un minuto después, Stiles comenzó a respirar con normalidad, pero aún temblaba mirando con horror el gesto preocupado de su padre. El muchacho temblaba. ¡Estaba aterrorizado! ¿Cómo demonios le iba a contar todo? ¿Cómo le iba a decir que estaba saliendo desde hacía ya casi un año con Derek Hale? De echo... no estaban saliendo como una pareja de novios normal, no. Eran compañeros de por vida.

-Hijo... ¿esto es por la nota de inglés? -preguntó alzando una ceja su padre, con una media sonrisa. -Si es por eso, tranquilízate. Tu profesor me ha llamado y me ha dicho que la semana que viene podrás repetir el examen...

-No... -dijo Stiles negando con la cabeza. Respiró hondo y siguió hablando. -Es... es otra cosa, papá.

-Bueno, pues dime qué es... ¡Y tranquilízate, Stiles! No será algo tan malo... -dijo preocupado al ver cómo el muchacho volvía a respirar entrecortado.

Stiles gimoteó mientras volvía a respirar dentro de la bolsa. Sin duda su padre le iba a matar, lo reviviría para que le diera explicaciones y castigarlo de por vida mientras iba a por el lobo para hacerse un buen abrigo para el invierno. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que "Hell", el perro que habían acogido durante varias semanas había sido Derek!

-¿Estás ya mejor? -preguntó el padre acariciando la coronilla de su hijo, que asintió. -Bien, pues... ¿me vas a decir a quién has matado?

-No he matado a nadie. Pero tú me vas a matar a mí.

-Vamos, Stiles... no será para tanto.

-Sí... -dijo amargamente con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Es lo de Derek, ¿verdad? -preguntó el padre haciendo que su hijo se quedara de piedra. -Sí, lo sé desde hace tiempo... sé que él era Hell. A Scott se le escapó y me hizo prometer que no te diría nada, pero viendo cómo te afecta... tranquilo.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? -logró decir Stiles en principio de shock.

-Desde el mismo día en el que me enteré de tu relación con Derek. -Stiles sintió que se desmayaba, pero mantuvo la compostura al ver a su padre sonreír. -Lo cual no me gusta demasiado, pero por lo que tengo entendido, os va bastante bien.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Stiles, soy el sheriff. Todos te conocen y... Parrish me lo contó. Al parecer os vio demostrando vuestro amor en pleno bar... al cual me tienes que explicar cómo logras entrar sin tener aún edad.

-¿Contactos?

-Creía que ibas a admitir tener un carnet falso. -sonrió aún más el sheriff.

-¿Hay algo en este pueblo que no sepas? -farfulló molesto Stiles.

-Poca cosa. -rió el mayor. -En fin... ya ves que no tenías nada de lo que preocuparte, Stiles. Ya es algo que sabía desde hace tiempo... pero dile a Derek que si te hace daño, le despellejaré.

-Creo que ya lo sabe.

-¿Llamamos a pizza? Ya sabes... para celebrar que me lo has contado. -dijo el padre intentando colar la excusa para cenar, por fin, algo que no fuera ensalada.

-Yo... es que no es esto lo que te tenía que contar. No todo, al menos... -siguió Stiles. -Pero la pizza me parece una buena opción.

-Dios santo... tiene que ser algo fuerte para que aceptes que cene pizza... -dijo el padre poniendo el teléfono en la oreja para hacer el pedido.

***

Los dos Stilinski estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina. El mayor sostenía un trozo de pizza en la mano mientras que Stiles decidía intentar trenzar sus dedos como si fuera el pelo rubio de una colegiala.

-Suéltalo. -dijo el padre con un bufido y un trozo de pizza en la boca. -No será tan malo.

-Derek y yo somos compañeros.

-Sí, sí... novios... lo he captado.

-No. -dijo Stiles mirándole a su padre de lleno a los ojos. -No es ser "novios". Es... como... bueno, sí, es como novios pero... es más bien como "novios casados para toda la vida por leyes lobunas". -el padre dejó caer el trozo de pizza sobre la mesa, mirándolo con los ojos completamente abiertos. -¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? No respiras... -dijo Stiles levantándose bajo la inmóvil mirada de su padre. -¡PAPÁ! -dijo zarandeándole.

Su padre se giró para mirarlo aún boquiabierto y Stiles respiró hondo. Su padre entonces recordó lo que había leído una vez en uno de los libros de Stiles, libros que Deaton le dejaba para entrenar como "emisario". El sheriff había llegado de trabajar y decidió leer algo mientras se tomaba el café de la tarde. El libro le llamó la atención y leyó sin demasiado interés lo que ponía... ahora recordaba... "compañeros", "ritual de unión", "marcar"...

-No creo que hayas sido capaz de ser tan completa e insuperablemente estúpido, Stiles, como para haberte dejado marcar por Derek ni por nadie.

-¿Sabes...?

-¡Sí, Stiles! -vociferó su padre levantándose de la silla y haciendo saltar al menor.

-¿Cómo sabes...?

-¿Que cómo lo sé? ¡¡Dejaste uno de los libros de emisario sobre la mesa del salón y lo leí!! Pero jamás... jamás... ¡¡¡nunca en diez vidas hubiese pensado que eras tan estúpidamente inconsciente, Stiles!!! ¿¡Pero tú te has vuelto loco!?

-Papá...

-¿¡Dónde está Derek!? -gritó yendo a por su abrigo.

-¿Qué? ¡¡NO!!

-Sí. ¡¡Voy a darle la tunda que le debí dar cuando supe que estaba saliendo con mi hijo MENOR DE EDAD!! ¿¡DONDE ESTÁ DEREK!?

-Papá...

-Jefe Stilinski. -dijo una voz desde el salón. Stiles notó cómo su corazón se paraba.

Derek estaba de pie en medio del salón, calmado, pero sabiendo la que se le venía encima. Tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y mantenía la cabeza un tanto gacha, pero sin apartar sus ojos verdes del sheriff, que se lanzó sin previo aviso a por la pistola y apretó el gatillo en dirección al lobo, que no esquivó el disparo.

-¡¡PAPÁ!! -gritó Stiles corriendo hacia su compañero.

-¡Apártate de él, Stiles! Te juro que te mataré, perro. -dijo apuntando con el arma. Su hijo se puso delante del lobo, haciendo de escudo, pero Derek lo apartó con cuidado y sin esfuerzo.

-¡Te matará, idiota! -protestó mirando al lobo.

-Cicatrizaré. -murmuró.

-No si sé donde disparar. -dijo el sheriff poniendo el gatillo en la frente del lobo.

Stiles se quedó completamente petrificado mientras miraba la escena, completamente aterrado. Derek miraba al sheriff a los ojos, su aparente calma ya evaporada. El sheriff vio con regocijo que había tenido un buen presentimiento... si disparara (aunque fuera con balas normales) en el sitio correcto, en este caso la cabeza, podría matar al lobo que se había aprovechado de su hijo.

La mano del sheriff comenzó a temblar con el arma. El dedo índice en el gatillo y la mirada fija en los ojos verdes de Derek, que ya estaba completamente curado del disparo anterior.

-Papá... -suplicó Stiles con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. -Papá, por favor... tú no eres un asesino.

-¡Cállate, Stiles! -gritó el padre sin mirar siquiera a su hijo, que sollozó desde su lado. -Le obligaste, ¿verdad? Le embaucaste de algún modo, lo tomaste sin permiso... mi hijo no es **tan** idiota. ¡Contesta, Derek!

-No. Lo hicimos porque ambos quisimos, jefe. -dijo con voz baja el lobo.

-¡MIENTES!

-No miento. Comprendo... que quiera matarme, pero no le obligué... y su hijo no es un idiota. Él...

-Ya basta. Deja de hablar. ¡PARA!

-Papá... por favor. -dijo Stiles posando la mano sobre el arma. Su padre levantó la mirada de los ojos verdes y miró a su hijo. -Yo le amo.

La oscuridad se disipó de los ojos del sheriff, que se mordió el labio inferior con rabia y tiró el arma al otro lado del salón. Se levantó sin apartar los ojos de su hijo y se alejó, subiendo las escaleras. Stiles vio cómo su padre se iba y abrazó a Derek, que aunque empapado en su sangre, estaba completamente curado.

-Ve con él, Stiles. -susurró Derek. -Explícaselo, cálmale... no lo entiende... y es normal.

-Te culpa.

-Es comprensible.

-Pero no es la verdad. -musitó Stiles.

-Sabíamos que se lo tomaría mal. Y lo comprendo. En su situación también pesaría lo mismo... Ve con él.

-No.

-Stiles... está destrozado. -dijo el lobo, captando la mirada de Stiles con un leve beso en la sien. El muchacho lo miró y sorbió la nariz. Había estado llorando durante todo el enfrentamiento.

-¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva a bajar?

-Estaré cerca, pero sólo entraré si tu padre me lo permite. -dijo volviendo a besarle en la cabeza. Stiles asintió y subió detrás de su padre.

***

Cuando entró en el cuarto a oscuras del sheriff, se lo encontró sentado sobre su cama, con pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, mientras acariciaba un marco de fotos que Stiles conocía muy bien. Esa era la última foto que se habían sacado juntos su madre, su padre, y él. Stiles cruzó el cuarto y se sentó al lado de su padre, quien no se inmutó.

-Papá.

-¿Qué he hecho mal? -preguntó súbitamente el sheriff. -¿Qué he hecho yo para educarte así? ¿Es que acaso no te sentías querido y por eso fuiste a Derek buscando una eternidad con alguien? -dijo por fin mirando a su hijo.

-No has hecho nada mal... me has educado estupendamente y nunca, repito: **nunca** , me he sentido más querido que por ti.

-¿Entonces por qué? -preguntó su padre en tono de súplica.

-Nos queremos.

-Stiles... tienes 17 años, él muchos más... pero ese no es el caso. La diferencia de edad me da lo mismo, aunque es demasiada... pero eres un chaval, un adolescente alocado que aún no ha disfrutado nada de la vida... y ya estás emparejado de por vida.

-Papá... sé que fui un inconsciente, ¿vale? Al día siguiente me maldije por lo imbécil que había sido. Y créeme cuando te digo que Derek se sintió horrible por no haberlo detenido. Pero... después me di cuenta. -su padre lo miró intensamente. -No tardé ni un día en comprender que sí, que había hecho algo completamente loco, sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo... que tan sólo nos dejamos llevar. Y que podría haber sido el mayor error de la historia de los errores... pero no lo ha sido. Han pasado ya casi 10 meses y aún no he logrado encontrar un motivo real para arrepentirme. Bueno... hasta esta noche. -dijo cortando el contacto visual con su padre para mirar la moqueta. -Te quiero, papá... y comprendo cómo has reaccionado, comprendo que me quieres proteger... y sé que me quieres. Pero... pero me ha dolido ver cómo las dos personas que más quiero se peleasen minutos atrás. Bueno, en realidad tú casi le matas. -dijo bufando con una media sonrisa.

-Y quise hacerlo.

-No lo hagas. -suplicó su hijo. -Enfádate, grúñele, pégale... pero no me lo arrebates, papá.

El sheriff respiró hondo, pensando en que no podría prometer no hacer daño al lobo, dispararle en una pierna o en un brazo de vez en cuando para aliviar tensión acumulada, pero... por lo que recordaba de lo que había leído, la unión entre los compañeros era tan fuerte que en ocasiones había habido casos de un compañero que enloquecía y moría de pena al haber perdido a su igual.

-No lo haré, hijo. ¡Pero comprende que no me guste!

-Lo comprendo. Ambos lo hacemos, de verdad.

Su padre levantó una mano y acarició la espalda de Stiles, que cerró los ojos y apoyó su mejilla en el hombre, que suspiró hondo mirando a los tiernos ojos de su mujer, en la fotografía que aún mantenía en su mano. Eran los maravillosos ojos que seguía viendo en sus más tiernos sueños... esos ojos tan hermosos... que sólo eran superados en ternura y hermosura por los de su hijo.

-¿Tú le quieres?

-Sin dudarlo.

-¿Y él a ti?

-Eso dice... -dijo riendo al ver lo absurdo de ver a su padre preguntándole eso.

-¿Se porta bien contigo? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

-Se arrancaría sus propias garras y sus ojos antes de hacerme daño... y sí, se porta muy bien conmigo. Pero no me consiente tampoco... me ha prohibido las bebidas energéticas y los dulces me los raciona. -dijo Stiles súbitamente, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Sabes qué? Sí, baja y mátalo si no me dobla la cantidad de chuches permitida.

-Eres un caso, Stiles. -rió el sheriff dándole un leve y cariñoso golpe en la coronilla.

-Te quiero, papá.

-Y yo a ti, hijo... y yo a ti. -dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Y aquí estamos!! Final del fic, final del epílogo.  
> :D Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por dejar kudos, por comentar... espero que os haya gustado de verdad, que os haya entretenido. Yo realmente he disfrutado escribiendo esta historia para todos vosotros.  
> Un saludo... ¡¡Y nos vemos prontito con otra historia!!  
> @BukyBuh

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo piloto?


End file.
